Uncertain Future
by drwhogirl10
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Whispered Memories. The ongoing tales of a reunited Doctor and Rose. "'Doctor! You need to bring Rose to Torchwood! Now' Martha practically yelled."
1. Prologue

**Uncertain Future**

**A/N: This is the prologue to "Uncertain Future", the sequel to my first story, "Whispered Memories". I got some pretty awesome messages and reviews asking me to post it; so, HERE IT IS! Reviews are much loved!**

**On the TARDIS…**

Rose is sitting in the captain's chair watching The Doctor pilot the old time machine. They were headed for Barcelona, to see the dogs without noses, when they heard a ringing. The two shared a confused look before The Doctor realized what it was.

He jumped across the console room and grabbed the old phone.

"You've got a mobile now?" Rose asked, suppressing a laugh.

"No! This was Martha's. She left in case she needed me for anything," The Doctor explained quickly before flipping open the phone. "Hello?"

"Doctor! You need to bring Rose to Torchwood! Now!" Martha practically yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked worried. He could tell Martha was walking briskly, almost running, from the way she was talking.

"I don't have time to explain right now! Just get her to Torchwood! I've gotta go! I need to call Jack and Mickey," Martha said quickly just before she hung up.

The Doctor paled. What was wrong with Rose? Why did Martha need her at Torchwood?

Rose noticed the expression on The Doctor's face. She immediately become concerned. She stood, walked to him, and took his hand.

"Everything alright?" she asked warily.

"I, um," The Doctor ran his other hand through his hair, "I don't know. Just, have a seat and, uh, hold on."

Rose obeyed without arguing. She sat back on the seat and grabbed hold of the rail.

The Doctor made sure she had a good grip before throwing the TARDIS in full reverse, back towards Earth. Despite her tight grip, Rose nearly fell onto the floor. The TARDIS came to a stop after making the familiar sounds of landing.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and lead her to the door. Before opening it, he turned to her abruptly.

"You feeling alright?" He asked as he checked for a fever, then grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. "Your heart is racing!"

"Yea! Cause you're scaring me! What's wrong?" Rose asked, jerking her hand from his.

"Ask Martha!" The Doctor said as he pulled the TARDIS door wide open.

Martha, Mickey, and Jack were all standing right in front of them. Rose walked out the door and straight to Martha.

"What's going on?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Rose, I need to take a blood sample and run a very simple, very quick test," Martha tried to explain without alarming Rose or The Doctor.

Rose stared at her for a second, then nodded., "Okay, let's go."

Jack led the way into Torchwood. Everyone followed quietly. The Doctor walked silently beside Rose. He was afraid he had made her mad, but she reached for his hand. When he looked down at her, she smiled a weak smile telling him they were alright.

The walk through Torchwood had never seemed longer to The Doctor. They walked past a room that caught both The Doctor and Rose's attention immediately. Neither wanted to relive those memories. They looked at each other, and kept walking.

Finally Jack stopped in front of a door, opened it, and let the others in.

"Rose, just sit up there for me for a minute," Martha pointed at the examination table before washing her hands and putting on the latex gloves.

The Doctor took Rose by her waist and lifted her up onto the table. She smiled at him as a thanks before he retreated to a back wall standing between Mickey and Jack.

Martha took the needle and Rose closed her eyes. Mickey laughed.

"You always were scared of needles!" he joked.

"What a minute! You've seen the end of the world, ghosts, wolves, Daleks, Cybermen, black holes, me regenerate and none of that scared you! But a needle?" The Doctor asked shocked. Rose simply looked at him and stuck her tongue out before squeezing her eyes closed again.

Martha made quick work of Rose's vein and was done in no time. She, Jack, and Mickey quickly left the room with the vile of Rose's blood. The Doctor jumped up on the table with . She laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's this about?" she asked quietly.

"She didn't say. Just told me to get you back to Torchwood," The Doctor explained. He reached over and took her hand, "I'm sure it's alright though."

The two sat completely quiet for the next twenty minutes waiting on the results of whatever test Martha had run. It was so quiet in the room, they jumped when the door opened and all three came back in quickly, in the middle of a conversation.

"There's no doubt Mickey!" Martha said.

"Our equipment is far better than the hospital's! The results are guaranteed 100% accurate!" Jack exclaimed.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

"Oi!" Rose yelled. "Would someone like to explain why you dragged us all the way back here?"

Martha looked at Mickey who looked at Jack who looked down at his shoes.

"Well…" Jack began…

**The End…**

**A/N: Just the prologue for the sequel. As I said in the end of Whispered Memories, this story is going to be significantly longer. 33 Chapters not counting the prologue and possible epilogue. More drama, more comedy, more of my awesome cliffhangers lol any-who...REVIEWS! PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor and Rose sat on the examination table together, hand-in-hand, waiting for the others to tell them what was going on.

"Martha, I am being very calm right now all things considered. Now, what test did you perform on Rose and why?" The Doctor asked, restrained. He hated knowing something was possibly wrong with Rose and he didn't know what it was or could be.

"Well Doctor, you see, when I got to the hospital today, Nurse Redfern asked if I had any contact information for Rose because she had some test results to tell her. I told her I could tell you whatever it was. So she gave me your file and there it was!" Martha stopped and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. "I figured we needed to be 100% certain, so that's why I asked you to come back so I could test her at Torchwood and…" Martha looked up at Rose and The Doctor realizing she was rambling.

"What test, Martha?" Rose asked a bit frustrated.

Martha smiled a wide smile. This wasn't what The Doctor or Rose expected from her. Martha handed them the paper she was holding. The Doctor grabbed it and read over it quickly. His jaw dropped.

Rose took the paper and tried to decipher it. It was all a bunch of medical and scientific words. She didn't know what it meant. So she turned to The Doctor.

"What is it? You know I don't understand all this! What's wrong with me?" Rose asked, on the verge of tears. Everyone in the room knew but her and they were all standing around, staring at her. "Doctor! What's wrong with me?"

He turned to face her, a blank look still on his face. "Nothing," was all he replied.

She looked at him, dumfounded. "How can nothing be wrong with me? You're all staring at me like I've brought the bloody plague back!"

The Doctor turned to the other three. "I'll tell her," he told them.

"We'll just step outside," Jack said. He opened the door and Mickey took Martha by the hand and led her out. Jack followed, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor sat for a minute, wondering how exactly to tell her. It wasn't bad news. Well, _he_ didn't think it was. There wasn't any way to tell how Rose would take the news. He looked up to find Rose was staring at him expectantly. He was keeping her waiting and she was NOT patient. He sighed.

"Rose, I, um, I'm not real sure how to tell you," The Doctor began but stopped to rub the back of his neck.

"Doctor! Just spit it out!" She was starting to panic. How bad was it?

"Rose," he took both her hands in his, "you're, um, well, you're…"

"What, Doctor? I'm what?" Rose yelled.

"Pregnant!" he yelled back. That definitely wasn't how he wanted to tell her!

Rose stared at The Doctor blankly.

"You're joking," she said, still expressionless.

"No," he watched her for a moment before continuing, "but this isn't bad news, right?"

"Are you kidding? This is awful!" Rose yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. She jumped up from the table and darted from the room.

"Rose!" The Doctor ran after her.

Mickey, Martha, and Jack looked at each other confused.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose ran down the halls of Torchwood, trying to find somewhere, ANYwhere to hide. She ran right past the room, then stopped.

She walked back to the door and looked inside. It was empty. She walked in. It wasn't just empty of people. There was nothing in it except the two levers on either side of the room. She walked all the way to the far wall.

That large white wall still stood ominous. Rose remembered being on the other side of that wall, or the other side of the universe was more like it. What she wouldn't give to be in that world again! She wanted to be with her mum, and dad; with little Tony…and John. She missed John more than anything.

"Stop that! You've got The Doctor now! It's the same thing!" Rose told herself out loud.

"No it's not. Not entirely at least."

Rose jumped and turned around quickly. She hadn't heard The Doctor come in behind her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead, she started to cry harder, and fell to her knees.

The Doctor walked over, sat down leaning against the wall, and put his arm around Rose's shoulders. She cried for a minute before speaking again.

"I can't keep it," she mumbled.

"What? The baby?" The Doctor asked, shocked Rose would say such a thing,

"It's too much! I can't raise a baby! Not John's baby! Not on my own!" Rose practically yelled.

"Yes you can," The Doctor started. "Your Mum raised you all on her own and you turned out to be the most loving, brilliant, and beautiful woman! And we both know if Jackie can do it, anyone can." Rose looked up at The Doctor. He smiled at her and she half-laughed. "And besides, you wont be alone. You'll have Mickey, Martha, Jack…and me. That is, if you still want me?" The Doctor asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Doctor! Don't be ridiculous! Yes, I miss John! But I missed you even after we were married! I promised you forever! And I'm getting my forever out of you one way or another!" Rose smiled then said, "I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, "I love you too, Rose. Just promise me something? Promise me you'll at least consider having the baby?"

"You know as well as I do that we don't exactly lead a baby-friendly life, Doctor," Rose said.

"You leave that to me," The Doctor said as he kissed Rose's cheek.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but…"

The Doctor and Rose looked at the door to find Martha standing there awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it Martha," Rose said, "What is it?"

"I need to do an ultrasound. Just to make sure nothing happened to the baby during your little trip across universes," Martha told them.

Rose nodded. The Doctor stood up and helped her to her feet too. They followed Martha back to the room they had started out in. Mickey and Jack were still there waiting.

"I'm gonna need you to lay down and pull your shirt up for me, Rose," Martha instructed.

The Doctor helped Rose back onto the table then resumed his position between Jack and Mickey. Martha washed her hands in the nearby sink again and put on a fresh pair of gloves. She turned to Rose.

"Rose, pull your shirt up," Martha said with a laugh.

"Oh, right!" Rose said as she pulled her shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach. She blushed when she realized Jack, Mickey and The Doctor were still in the room.

"We can step outside if you want, Rose," Mickey said.

"No, it's alright," Rose reassured them.

"It's not like you haven't seen more of Rose than that, Mickey!" Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Martha all turned to Jack shocked. "I, uh, think I'll go see if Gwen needs help with anything." Jack said as he walked to the door.

After he left, the awkward silence deepened. The remaining four looked at each other.

"So, Doctor, you want a tour? Torchwood's changed some since you were last here," Mickey said turning to face The Doctor.

"Well…" The Doctor turned to look at Rose.

"Go ahead. I'll be alright," Rose said with as much of a smile as she could muster. The Doctor nodded and kissed Rose on the forehead before leaving the room with Mickey.

Martha turned back to Rose, "I'm just gonna rub this gel on your stomach. It'll probably be a bit cold." Martha squeezed some of the gel onto Rose's bare stomach and spread it out.

"Martha…about what Jack said…" Rose searched for the right words but Martha stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. Mickey and I've talked. It doesn't bother me anymore," Martha reassured her.

"Anymore?" Rose asked curious. Martha sighed and set the bottle of gel back on the table. She looked Rose square in the eye.

"I hated you," Martha told Rose, a cold look in her eyes.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I hated you," Martha told Rose, a cold look in her eyes. Rose's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. "You see, I started traveling with The Doctor right after he lost you. And I fell for him," Martha looked down at her hands.

Rose laughed, "I can't blame you!"

Martha looked back up, assured Rose wasn't going to lash out at her, and continued, "But he was stuck on you. Always taking me everywhere he took you. He talked about you constantly too! I remember when we went to see Shakespeare. We were lying on the bed talking about 'witches' and the strange happenings. He looked at me and said he was missing something; something right in front of his face. Then he said, and I'll never forget this, 'Rose would know'. It made me so mad!"

Rose looked down, shame-faced. She didn't know any of this. Sure John had told her about Martha and Donna and his travels with both. He even told her that Martha had taken a special interest in him. But he never could have fully described how much he had hurt her.

Martha continued, "So I left, moved on, got engaged. He was a doctor working in Africa. I loved him, I really did! But he never understood why I wanted to work with Torchwood and UNIT. Then I met Mickey. We had so much in common! We were around each other just about 24/7, working together and even hanging out. I broke it off with Thomas and started dating Mickey."

Rose looked back up and smiled at Martha, "You two are good for each other! I'm glad he found you."

"I seem to have a knack for picking up your men," Martha joked. The two girls laughed. "Alright, Rose, you ready to see this baby?"

"I guess so," Rose sighed.

Martha turned on the screen, picked up the scanner piece of the ultrasound machine, and placed it on Rose's stomach. The screen flickered and the gray, black, and white image appeared. Rose looked at it confused.

"Do you see it?" Martha asked. Rose shook her head and Martha smiled. "Okay, you're almost a month along, so you can't really tell a lot but," Martha pointed at a round spot on the screen, "this is it's head and it's back curves down this way."

Rose stared at the image in amazement. She shook her head and looked away. She couldn't get attached now. She wasn't keeping it after all. Martha had an idea.

"You wanna see if we can hear the heartbeat?" Martha asked. Rose looked up at her, the interest clear in her eyes. Martha smiled and flipped a switch on the machine. It wasn't long before a steady rhythm filled the room.

Rose's jaw slowly fell. She couldn't believe it! That was her baby's heartbeat! The last bit of John she really had! A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. The Doctor stuck his head in.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked, that big smile spread across his face. Martha looked at Rose, who simply held her hand out for The Doctor. He walked in and took her hand. Mickey and Jack came in too. They all listened for a minute.

The Doctor looked down at Rose. There were a few stray tears rolling down her cheek. He reached down and wiped one away.

"Happy tears?" he asked. Rose smiled.

"Happy tears," she said.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

The Doctor and Rose left Torchwood a little while later. Rose sat back down in the captain's chair. The Doctor stood in front of her, leaned against the console, and crossed his arms.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rose said.

"You want to go somewhere? Barcelona? Some historical place on Earth? New Earth?" The Doctor stopped. He could tell Rose wasn't really paying attention. He sat down beside her. "Or we could…stay here on…'Old' Earth?"

Rose looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we don't have to travel. We could get that house with the mortgage we had talked about on that planet that orbited the black hole. Raise the baby. Lead a more baby-friendly life," The Doctor's face glazed over. His mind drifted to images of him and Rose living a domestic life together: them getting married; Rose having the baby; the baby's birthday; all three of them at the park; Rose having another baby.

"Are you insane?" Rose asked, almost yelling. The Doctor looked at her shocked. "Why would we give all this up? This is our entire life! And besides, I think we lead a very baby-friendly life. So it's not always the safest but imagine the things this child could see!" Rose began to daydream now: her having the baby at Torchwood; the three going to New Earth and seeing The Face of Boe again; taking the baby to Woman Wept; living Earth's history; finally getting to Barcelona.

"Are you sure, Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. Except us and the baby…" Rose trailed off. The Doctor watched her for a moment, waiting for her to continue. Finally, she did. "I mean, I'm a single mum, who runs around with a time-traveling, 900 year old alien, in a blue police box that's bigger on the inside. I can never be sure of anything with this life."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and looked down at it. She still had on her wedding ring.

"Ya know, we could take care of the whole single mum thing," he said still looking at her ring.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked laughing.

"Well, me and you, we could, ya know," The Doctor looked up at her and showed her the ring on her finger.

"Oh," was all Rose could say. Was he actually trying to propose to her in his own roundabout way? What if he was? What would she say?

"Oh?" The Doctor asked. The two looked at each other for a minute. Rose was the first to break the gaze. She looked down.

"I, I don't know that I'm ready for that again yet, Doctor," she said quietly. He simply nodded then kissed her forehead.

"We've got forever for that," he said with a smile. Rose smiled back at him. "So, where are we going?"

"Could we, maybe, go see Mum? Before I get, ya know, big and stuff," Rose asked sheepishly. Then she started to talk faster, "I know it'd be out of my timeline and all but I just really wanna see her and if there's anyway we could.." She trailed off.

The Doctor pondered for a minute. Would it be a good idea? When he took her to see her father she nearly killed them all. But then again, Rose had changed since then. She knew what she could and couldn't do now.

"Okay," he answered. Rose perked up.

"Really?" she asked, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yea. Just don't go telling her about what's gonna happen! Remember she won't know of Pete's World or anything!" The Doctor warned.

"I swear, Doctor! I won't mess this up!" Rose said as she threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. "Thank you so much!"

The Doctor pulled back and smiled at her. Then he turned to the console and began to work his magic. Rose watched him, trying not to cry from the sheer joy she felt.

The TARDIS landed and The Doctor took Rose's hand. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Alright. Allons-y!" The Doctor said as he took off running for the door, Rose in tow. He opened the door and the two ran all the way to the Powell Estate and up the flights of stairs. By the time they reached her mum's flat , Rose was nearly dragging The Doctor.

She burst through the door. "Mum?"

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand to let her find her mother. Rose ran to the living room but no one was in there. Just then Jackie stepped out of the kitchen.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed.

Rose ran to her mum's arms and hugged her tight. It wasn't long before she was crying.

"Rose, what's wrong? You act like you haven't seen me in years!" Jackie said, rubbing Rose's back. She looked at The Doctor, "What have you done?" Rose pulled back.

"He didn't do anything Mum. I'm just…really glad to see you , that's all," Rose assured her.

"Alright," Jackie said, eyeing The Doctor suspiciously. Rose pulled her back into another hug.

"I love you, Mum!" she whispered. Jackie almost started to cry herself.

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rose looked in the mirror that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. She turned sideways and touched her slightly larger stomach. She was four months pregnant. It wasn't a huge difference but it was enough. She smiled to herself as she slipped on her shirt. There was a knock at her door.

"You ready, Rose?" The Doctor asked through the door. Instead of answering, Rose ran to the door and swung it open. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he slid his arms around her waist.

She smiled and stepped up onto her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiled down at her.

"We gotta go! Can't be late for my check-up!" Rose said as she grabbed The Doctor's hand from behind her waist and pulled him down the long hall. He laughed.

"We're in a time machine. Being late is not an option."

Rose smiled back at him. Their relationship was perfect. The only way it could be better was if he would stop proposing to her all the time.

During the last three months he had asked her four different times: that first time in the console room; the second was a month later on Woman Wept; the third came a month after that while they were running from a platoon of Judoon; and the fourth was only a couple of weeks ago while she was trying to get to sleep. The obvious solution was to say yes. Rose knew she did love The Doctor and that she wanted to marry him. But she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

They walked hand-in-hand into Torchwood. Jack, Mickey, and Martha were waiting inside the door. They all greeted and hugged each other. Jack announced that he couldn't stick around.

"Gwen's given me some information on a possible alien living on Baker Street. Maybe I'll catch you later," Jack hugged Rose and The Doctor once again before running out the door.

"Rose, you mind if I borrow The Doctor for a while? Got a shop I need to investigate," Mickey asked carefully. Rose shrugged.

"Sure! Have fun!" Rose turned to The Doctor. He pulled her into a hug and she whispered in his ear, "Be careful!"

"I will," he whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose smiled. Oh, how she loved hearing that from him! The Doctor leaned down and kissed her gently.

Mickey kissed Martha on the cheek and he and The Doctor left. Martha turned to Rose.

"You ready?" she asked with a smile. Rose nodded, smiling back. The two girls walked down the hall, chatting away.

**With Mickey and The Doctor…**

"A shop we need to investigate?" The Doctor asked Mickey. Was that really the best he could do? Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't like lying to Rose! Or Martha for that matter cause I didn't tell her what we were doing either. With how close her and Rose have gotten she'd have told her for sure!" Mickey said. He had never imagined his wife and ex-girlfriend would become best friends.

The Doctor and Mickey laughed as they walked into the little jewelry shop.

"Where do I start?" The Doctor asked. "How did you pick out Martha's?" Mickey laughed. He also never would have imagined he'd be ring shopping with his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend.

**Back at Torchwood…**

Rose is laying on the examination table. She and Martha had just finished the ultrasound.

"Everything looks good!" Martha said with a smile. "So, The Doctor still proposing?"

"Yes!" Rose rolled her eyes. They laughed.

"You still saying no?" Martha asked.

"Yea," Rose said with a sigh. Martha shook her head.

"Rose, why not?" Martha asked. "He's John, pretty much! Just with two hearts and a TARDIS!" Rose laughed.

"I don't know Martha. I just…how do I know if I'm ready?" Rose asked, serious now.

"I think you're ready. I mean," Martha started to explain, "you love him. Everyone knows that! And he loves you! I don't see why you just don't go for it already!"

Rose nodded, thoughtful. She went to say something but a knock on the door stopped her. The Doctor stuck his head in.

"Everything alright?" he asked, walking in with Mickey.

"Yep! Both Rose and the baby are perfect!" Martha said.

"Brilliant! So, you ready to go, Rose? I've got this planet I've been dying to show you!" The Doctor said, a special twinkle in his eye. Rose smiled.

"Absolutely!"

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEASE!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters! :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor and Rose stood in the console room. The TARDIS had just landed. Rose looked at The Doctor.

"So, where are we?" she asked. The feeling she got every time they landed on a new planet never changed. She couldn't hide her excitement.

"Florana," The Doctor said. He took her hand and lead her to the door. "The land is carpeted by perfumed flowers! There are seas of warm milk and sand as soft as swan's feathers. And the oceans are made of effervescent water where the bubbles support you!" Rose stopped and stared at him.

"It sounds so beautiful!" she mused.

"See for yourself," he said as he opened the TARDIS door. Rose stepped outside and gasped.

They had landed on a beach. The skies were the most beautiful turquoise color Rose had ever seen. She knelt down and felt the soft, warm sand. The white seas stretched out for miles and miles, millions of tiny bubbles covering their surface. The Doctor stepped out beside her and took her hand.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Rose said. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scenery. The Doctor leaned down by her ear.

"Just wait. The best part is about to begin!" he whispered. Rose looked at him curiously.

Just then, the sun sank down below the horizon. As soon as it was out of sight, there was a great explosion of orange light that lit the entire sky for five seconds. The orange light faded and a dark sky took it's place. Millions of stars began to shine. Rose gasped.

"What was that?" she asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, it's a chemical in the atmosphere called Valspadecatorrent. And as the sun sets, it's puts out so much radiation that the Valspadecatorrent ignites and causes the entire sky to be filled with the bright orange explosion." he explained.

"Wow," Rose said in fascination. She shook her head. "You know what I'd be doing if I'd never met you? I'd probably still be working in that daft old shop, would have married Mickey, maybe even had a couple kids by now."

"Sounds far more exciting than The Exploding Sunset of Florana," The Doctor said with a sarcastic smile. Rose laughed.

"Shut up," she said. "This baby is going to have the best life!"

"Have you considered any names?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I've thought about it and if it's a girl I'm gonna name her Jacqueline Toni. And if it's a boy: John Peter."

"Brilliant," The Doctor said with a smile. They stood, hand-in-hand looking out over the moonlit ocean of Florana. The Doctor finally broke the silence. "Rose, can I ask you something?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Go ahead," she said, barely whispering.

The Doctor smiled nervously. This was it.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out…

"That's not right," he said as he shoved the sonic screwdriver back into the pocket. Rose laughed.

The Doctor felt around in his pocket and groaned. "**Stupid Time Lord technology! Everything bigger on the inside! Doesn't always come in handy, ya know!**" He thought to himself. Finally, he found the small square box. He looked at Rose and knelt down.

Rose was stunned. She knew what he was going to ask but this was the first time he had gotten on one knee; the first time he had a ring; the first time he asked that wasn't completely inopportune.

"Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice quivering with nerves.

And this was the first time she was sure of her answer.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is not a huge plot developing chapter; but, me being to Rose/Doctor shipper I am, it just had to be done! You could say it's the "calm before the storm." ;)**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh Rose! You look lovely!" Martha exclaimed. She and Rose were standing in Rose's room in the TARDIS. Rose remembered that moment that took place only a day ago…

_**The Doctor knelt down on one knee and opened the small box. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked. It only took her a second to answer. "Yes!" she said as calmly as she could. The Doctor sat in shock for a moment before slipping the ring onto her finger. He jumped up and took Rose into his arms.**_

_**They had left immediately after and headed for Earth. Rose had run into Torchwood and straight to Martha's office. She showed her the ring. "You said yes?" Martha asked. "I did!" Rose squealed. The two girls hugged.**_

The Doctor and Rose knew they didn't need a big ceremony or anything. So they opted for the local priest, right by Canary Wharf, with their three closest friends present.

Martha was helping Rose get ready. Rose was wearing a simple white dress. It was just above her knees with spaghetti straps and snug midline due to the baby bump. There was a knock at the door.

"Doctor, if that's you, you know you can't see her before the wedding!" Martha yelled through the door.

"Oi! First off, I'm not The Doctor. And second, she isn't technically in a wedding dress anyways," Mickey laughed from the other side of the door. Martha opened it and pointed at him.

"Don't think I won't slap you!" She said with a smile. Mickey smiled back and pulled Martha into his arms. Rose looked at them and smiled. She was glad Mickey was so happy. He looked up at her.

"I need to get you out there! The Doctor's getting worried," he laughed.

"We better get going then," Rose said with a nervous laugh. Martha handed Rose her small bouquet of daisies and hugged her before leaving the room. Rose and Mickey looked at each other.

**Outside with The Doctor, Jack, and the priest…**

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd go domestic," Jack laughed.

"Only for Rose," The Doctor said, "Only for Rose."

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled at The Doctor.

"Is she ready?" he asked anxiously.

"She should be out any minute now," Martha reassured him.

**With Mickey and Rose…**

"I always imagined this a bit differently," Mickey said.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Your wedding," he said, looking at her.

"How so?"

"Well for one, I wasn't the one walking you down the aisle. And it wasn't another man waiting at the altar," he said.

"Oh. Well, technically there isn't an aisle or an altar," Rose said with a smile. Mickey smiled back at her. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this!"

"Anything for you," he said. Rose pulled back, tears threatening to spill over. Mickey laughed, "Come on, let's go before you ruin your make-up!"

He took Rose's arm and lead her down the halls of the TARDIS and to the door. The doors opened by their self revealing Rose and Mickey to the others outside. The Doctor smiled proudly.

Mickey walked Rose out of the TARDIS and to The Doctor. He reached out and took her hand pulling her to stand beside him. They turned to face the priest.

The ceremony was quick and simple. The Doctor and Rose exchanged the traditional Earth vows and rings. The priest pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Doctor, which they all laughed at. Then The Doctor lifted Rose into his arms and carried her into the TARDIS for a trip around the universe for their honeymoon.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews are always loved!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Pure fluff…another one that doesn't develop the plot very much at all but, again, true blue Rose/Doctor shipper here…couldn't be helped! Things will pick up again in the next chapter! Promise!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Rose sighed and rested her chin in her hand watching The Doctor. He was finally finishing up his third banana milkshake. They were in an "old-timey" diner on New Earth. It was the fourth stop on their honeymoon. He set the cup down and leaned back in his chair.

"When did you finish your chips?" He asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"About thirty minutes ago when you ordered your second milkshake," she said, frustrated. He smiled at her.

"Bananas are," he started. Rose's eyes widened and she cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it!" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, challenging him. He almost laughed at the false rage in her eyes. He knew she wasn't really mad at him. He leaned across the table.

"I'm sorry," he said. A sly smile spread across Rose's face.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said. The Doctor sat up straight. He still wasn't used to Rose being so seductive towards him. It was a new side of her he found intriguing. She smiled at the bewildered look on his face, her tongue poking through her teeth. She loved being able to do this to him. "So, exactly how do you plan on making it up to me?"

"Oh, the normal domestic stuff; buy you some chocolate, flatter you with jewelry, give you a bouquet of flowers," The Doctor said. He was playing the game now. Rose made a face.

"That all?" She asked. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Check please!" He called out to their waitress. Rose laughed. A few minutes later, they were walking hand-in-hand down the street towards the waiting TARDIS. The Doctor was taking his slow sweet time, driving Rose insane. He stopped at a vendor. "One box of your finest chocolate please."

"Doctor! What are you doing? We just ate!" She exclaimed. The man behind the cart handed The Doctor a rectangular box which he, in turn, handed to Rose.

"Exactly what I told you I was going to do! Buy you some chocolate," he said as he paid the vendor. He turned and walked over to another cart, Rose in tow. "Flatter you with jewelry."

"You don't have to do all that!" Rose said, blushing.

"Of course I do! I'm your husband. I upset you. Now, I have to make it up to you. That one please," he said pointing to a small locket. The woman pulled the necklace out and handed it to The Doctor. He paid her then turned Rose by her shoulder. He slipped the locket around her neck and fastened it. "And lastly," he said as he looked around. He spotted what he wanted and walked to the next cart. "Give you a bouquet of flowers."

"Doctor, you're being a bit ridiculous," Rose laughed. She touched the locket and opened it. "**Definitely gotta find a good picture for this!**" She thought to herself. The Doctor turned and handed her an oversized bouquet of pink lilies. "How many are there?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Three dozen. Now, I have officially completed the ritual showering of gifts," He said with a proud smile. Rose laughed.

"That all?" She repeated her question from earlier. He laughed and took her hand, leading her back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and let her inside, closing it behind himself. Rose walked back to the bedroom they now shared. She laid the chocolates on a desk then looked around. The Doctor walked in and fell onto the bed.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. She'd been the one so impatient to get in here, now she was stalling?

"A vase for my flowers!" She said as she ran from the room. The Doctor leaned back against a pillow, his hands behind his head. A moment later, Rose came back into the bedroom. She had the flowers in a vase with water and set them beside the chocolate. Next, she took off her locket and laid it gently down too.

"Are you about done?" The Doctor asked, laughing. Rose glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"I need a picture for my locket," she said. The Doctor stood up and walked to where she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do that now?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck once again. A chill ran down Rose's spine and she knew she couldn't play this game any longer. She turned in his arms and lightly kissed his lips.

"I suppose it can wait," she said. He smiled, lifting her into his arms and returning to their bed.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews are always loved :D  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now that my Doctor/Rose fluff chapters are out of the way, what do you say we get back to the main plot?**

**Chapter 9**

Rose was sitting in the captain's chair in the console room rather bored. Now that she was seven months pregnant they didn't go many places. The Doctor mostly took her to uninhabited planets and times when he knew nothing too dangerous was going to happen. Right now, The Doctor was tinkering underneath the console. Rose sighed.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked. The Doctor came out from under the console and sat up.

"Where?" He asked, pulling his brainy specs of his face and shoving them into his coat pocket.

"I don't care! I just wanna get out of here for a little while! I'm gonna go stir crazy!" she said. The Doctor laughed.

"All the rooms in the TARDIS and you're gonna go stir crazy?" he asked.

"You know what I mean!" she glared down at him. The Doctor laughed even harder. He found her mood swings amusing. She crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"Oh Rose," he said as he stood up and sat down beside her on the captain's chair. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her oversized belly, then continued, "I'm sorry we don't go out as much but you know trouble tends to find us! And you can't exactly run like this." He patted her belly. She turned back to face him.

"Can we at least go see the lakes of Pandatorea?" Rose pleaded. The Doctor looked at her. He knew it was pointless to try and argue with her. She had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it.

The Doctor sighed and stood up. He began to hit the different buttons on the console. Rose jumped up and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you!" she said, overjoyed. He turned to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

Rose sat back down in the captain's chair and gently stroked her belly. She decided to ask The Doctor a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Are we gonna have kids?" she asked abruptly. The Doctor dropped the mallet he had just picked up and looked at Rose, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, are you and me gonna try and have any kids?" She didn't think it was that difficult of a question.

"I, I don't know that we can," he answered finally.

"Why not?" Rose was slightly upset. She wanted this baby to have someone to play with.

"Because," The Doctor sighed and sat back down beside her. He took both her hands in his, "This baby is only one fourth Time Lord. Ours would be half Time Lord. There's no telling the complications you could have." A strange sadness shone in The Doctor's eyes. Rose knew he was scared of losing her. He was always scared of losing her. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Will you stop worrying about me? I've made it seven months, I can handle another two!" she said with a warm smile. The Doctor smiled too then pulled Rose into a kiss. She pulled back abruptly.

"Oh!" Rose said grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concerned. Rose shook her head.

"Nothing. The baby just moved. It felt funny," she said, trying to calm him again. He nodded, then stood to finish directing the TARDIS. Rose sat patiently rubbing her belly when suddenly…

"DOCTOR!" she screamed in pain.

**The End**

**A/N: REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed in pain. He ran to her side. She was doubled over, clenching her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know!" She screamed. "Something's wrong!"

The Doctor jumped up and grabbed Martha's old mobile. He quickly dialed the only number in the phone. "Pick up Martha, come on!" He was already running around the console redirecting the TARDIS to Earth. Finally, Martha answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily. It was apparently the middle of the night.

"Martha! Something's wrong with Rose!" The Doctor told her frantically. Martha was suddenly very awake. He heard her wake Mickey up and tell him to get dressed. She began rushing to get dressed herself.

"What's wrong, Doctor? I need some details!" Martha said as she struggled with a pair of jeans.

"I don't know! She said the baby moved and then she just started screaming!" The Doctor was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed again. He looked at her. Her hand was covered with blood. It had come from her legs. Blood was running down them. Rose looked extremely pale.

"Oh god! Martha! She's bleeding!" The Doctor ran to Rose's side. She was looking worse by the second. "Rose, you've got to stay with me!"

"I'm trying…" she mumbled. She wasn't going to be conscious much longer. The Doctor's worst nightmares were coming true right before his eyes!

"Doctor!" Martha yelled into the phone. "Focus! You've got to get her to Torchwood as fast as possible. Mickey and me will be there in a couple minutes."

"She's loosing consciousness Martha!" The Doctor was panicking.

"It's the blood loss! The quicker you get her to Torchwood the better!" Martha was running out the door followed by Mickey. She tossed him the car keys and they climbed in.

The Doctor hit every button he could to make the TARDIS go faster. He looked back at Rose. She was about to fall out of her seat. He ran to her, dropping the phone.

"Doctor?" Martha yelled. "Doctor, what's going on?"

The Doctor grabbed the phone. "She was falling. I had to catch her. She just passed out." He was cradling Rose in his arms.

"Okay, don't panic! She's gonna be alright! I promise!" Martha could hear the TARDIS landing over the phone. Luckily, she and Mickey only lived a few blocks away. "I'm gonna go now Doctor. I've gotta call Jack too." She hung up without any further word from him.

The Doctor waited until he knew the TARDIS had completely materialized before picking Rose up. He carried her out the door just as Martha and Mickey pulled in. They got out of the car. Martha ran to The Doctor to check on Rose and Mickey ran to Torchwood to open the doors. All four rushed in and Martha lead the way to an operating room. The Doctor laid Rose on a table as a group of doctors and nurses came running in.

"Mickey, get The Doctor out of here!" Martha yelled across the room.

"I'm not leaving her!" The Doctor yelled back.

"Things will go a lot smoother if you just wait outside Doctor!" Martha yelled but she realized she was fighting a loosing battle. So she came running up to him. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look away from Rose. "I'm gonna save her! I swear! She's gonna be alright!"

The Doctor looked at Martha for a moment, then nodded and left the room with Mickey. Jack came running around the corner. He stopped at the sight of The Doctor. He'd never seen him in this state. Jack walked up to him and hugged him.

"She's gonna be okay, Doc! You know Martha's gonna do everything she can to save Rose!" Jack said. He pulled back and looked at The Doctor. He didn't look any better.

All three men sat down and waited to see if the woman two of them loved like a sister and one loved with every bit of his two hearts would really be ok…

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews? Yea!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been two hours since The Doctor had brought Rose in and she was still in surgery. Two hours of nothing. Two hours of silence.

The Doctor was standing in front of a window, looking out over the dark city. It was raining. How cliché! It always rained at times like these in old Earth movies. He rubbed his hands over his face as he yawned. It had been a while since he last slept. Too long probably. And the fact that he was emotionally drained didn't help much either. Mickey walked up beside him.

"I'd suggest you getting some sleep but I know that's not gonna happen," Mickey said. The Doctor looked at him and shook his head.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"Don't know. But I'm sure it's gonna be alright!" Mickey reassured him.

The Doctor stood completely silent with his eyes closed for two whole minutes. Mickey was starting to wonder if he was even breathing. Finally, he opened his eyes. Mickey swore he saw a tear slide down The Doctor's cheek but he couldn't be sure. The Doctor continued to stare out the window as he spoke.

"Can she stay with you?" he asked. Mickey looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Just for a little while, until she can get some work," The Doctor suggested. He knew he could get Rose some money out of a nearby ATM. He could even buy her a house if she wanted one.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Mickey asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"She shouldn't travel with me anymore. If she makes it, with or without the baby, I think she should stay here with you and Martha. It'd be good for her," The Doctor said. He couldn't pretend that the idea didn't cause him actual physical pain. The thought of losing Rose yet again nearly crippled him.

"She'll never go for that and you know it! She married you for crying out loud! She's not gonna let you leave her again!" Mickey was shocked The Doctor would even suggest leaving Rose behind.

"We'll see," was The Doctor's only response. Mickey stared at him in disbelief as The Doctor stared coldly at the rain. The door behind them opened and Martha stepped out, removing her surgical mask.

The Doctor ran over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Is she alright?"

"Yes. Rose is gonna be fine," All three men breathed a sigh of relief. Martha continued, "She lost a lot of blood. We had to give her several pints to make up for what was gone."

"But she's gonna be fine?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Martha half-smiled. There was still more news though.

"And the baby?" The Doctor questioned. Martha looked down, tears stinging her eyes.

"It was too late. He was already gone by the time we were able to do anything," Martha almost whispered. The Doctor's hands fell from her shoulders.

"He?" The Doctor asked. Martha nodded.

"It was a boy," she said. The Doctor turned and fell into a chair. His face in his hands. Martha sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Doctor! If there was anything I could have done, you know I would have!"

The Doctor took a deep breath and rubbed his face. He wasn't about to let them see him cry. He sat up straight. "Is she awake?" he asked.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't take long for the anesthesia to wear off," Martha told him. The Doctor nodded, then walked to the door.

"Can I go in with her now?" he asked, turning back to Martha. He already had his hand on the handle of the door. Martha nodded. The Doctor pushed the door open and walked in.

Rose was lying peacefully on the bed, tubes and wires running everywhere. The Doctor walked over beside the bed and took her hand. The sound of the heart monitor filled the room at a regular pace.

The Doctor had just started to wonder how he would tell Rose about the baby when her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey," The Doctor breathed. Rose half-smiled. It took her a minute to register everything that had happened. As soon as she realized, she sat straight up. The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lay back down," he instructed. She did as he said then looked up at him, a sad realization in her eyes.

"The baby?" she asked. The Doctor looked down. Here it was.

**The End**

**A/N: Love your reviews and opinions!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Doctor! Where's the baby?" Rose asked, she was starting to panic. This couldn't be happening! The Doctor took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. But," he looked up at her, a few tears sliding down his cheeks, "the baby…he didn't make it."

"No!" Rose gasped. She threw her hand up to her mouth. "No, it cant be! You're lying!" Rose yelled. She started to pound her fist on The Doctor's chest. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Why?" She repeated over and over.

Rose cried in The Doctor's arms for an hour. She was hoarse by the time he pulled back to look at her. Rose was only able to speak in whispers.

"You said 'he'," she told him. The Doctor nodded.

"A boy," was all he replied. He reached up and tried to dry her eyes.

"John Peter," Rose whispered as she cupped The Doctor's cheek with her hand. He turned into her palm and kissed it lightly.

"Do you want to bury him?" he asked carefully. Rose thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Next to Dad," she told him. The Doctor nodded.

"I'll get everything ready. And then we can pack your stuff. You can stay with Mickey and Martha. I already said something to him about it," The Doctor rambled on. Rose interrupted him.

"Pack my stuff? Stay? What are you talking about?" she asked frantically. The Doctor swallowed hard.

"You should stay here, on Earth, with people who can't hurt you like I can," he explained.

Rose starred at him shell-shocked for a whole minute before slapping him.

"How dare you try and get rid of me again!" she said as loud as she could in her hoarse voice. She didn't try to hide how hurt she was. Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's not like that! I'm not getting rid of you! I'm keeping you safe!" he tried to tell her.

"I'm your wife! You can't just ship me off when things get a little rough!" Rose's attempts at yelling at The Doctor were only making her throat worse. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't speak at all.

"A little rough? You just lost your child! I think that's more than a little rough!" The Doctor was yelling now. He stood up and started pacing the room. Rose shook her head.

"But," she looked down at her wedding ring, "I need you! Now more than ever, Doctor!"

He looked at her, stunned by the amount of pain in her eyes. He hadn't seem her like this. Ever! He imagined this was how she was after being stuck in Pete's world. He shook his head, he needed to keep her safe at whatever cost!

"Mickey, Martha, and Jack will all be there for you," he said softly.

"I don't want them! They wouldn't be able to fix me the way you would! I **need** you!" Rose was begging now. She seldom did. She was stubborn enough that it hurt her pride to beg. But she knew it was her last option now. Once The Doctor made up his mind about something, it was almost impossible to change it!

He looked down at her. She was starting to get her way. She didn't know it yet, but The Doctor did. She was winning and it terrified him.

"Rose, I…" The Doctor started. He was trying to find some argument. Rose realized he was starting to break, so she pulled out her final weapon against him.

"Don't you want me anymore, Doctor?" she whispered, crying. He looked at her, hurt. She finished him with five little words… "Don't you love me anymore?"

The Doctor ran back to her side and crushed her against his chest. "Of course I still love you Rose! How could you doubt that?"

"Then don't make me stay here!" she pleaded softly into his ear. "Don't get rid of me again!"

"Okay!" he surrendered. And they held each other for another hour.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews, please!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Doctor and Rose ran into the TARDIS. Rose collapsed into the captain's chair as The Doctor quickly piloted them away from the planet. Rose panted heavily.

"I thought you said we were staying out of trouble!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well how was I supposed to know that it was a illegal to compliment the queen? All I said was that she looked good for 600 years old! And I should know! I look great for over 900!" he said, that cocky smile playing at his lips. Rose laughed.

"You do? I hadn't noticed," she smiled as she stood up and walked to him.

"Oi! And you call _**me**_ rude!" he said. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist but The Doctor slid away from her. "So, where do you want to go next?" Rose sighed. He had barely touched her since she lost the baby. And that had been nearly two weeks ago. They'd been traveling nonstop too! Jumping from planet to planet and time to time constantly! Rose knew why. He was trying to distract her. And it worked. Sometimes.

"Can't we just take a break for a little while?" Rose asked.

"You can go to bed, if you're tired," The Doctor suggested. He glanced at her worried, hoping he hadn't exhausted her. Rose shook her head.

"No, I'm not tired. What meant is, can't we just relax in the TARDIS together?" she asked as she took his hand. He looked down at her. She smiled up at him pleadingly. He sighed and flipped the TARDIS brakes on. They were floating freely in space. Rose threw her arms around his neck. "Thank-you!"

He smiled at her. She stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. He returned the kiss but didn't let it get any deeper. Once she realized he wasn't going to give in she stepped back. They looked at each other for a moment. A smiled spread across The Doctor's face.

"I've got something to show you!" he said, the smile only widening. Rose looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked warily. He winked at her and took off running down the hall of the TARDIS.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled back to her. Rose rolled her eyes then ran after The Doctor.

They ran down a hall, took a right, then a left, then two more rights. At the end of one hall was a spiral staircase, and they took it up. They continued to run down the halls: left, right, two more lefts, then another right. They reached a wide staircase and took it down.

It never ceased to amaze Rose just how big the TARDIS actually was. She'd never even seen this part of it! Finally, The Doctor stopped in front of a huge wooden door. The door was split in two where the top and bottom would open separately. Rose leaned over, her hands on her knees.

"Did we have to run the whole time?" she asked, breathless. "Where are we anyways?" Just then she heard it. A horse? The Doctor smiled and opened the top half of the door.

"Rose, you remember Arthur, don't you?" he asked as the horse peeked it's head out of the door. Rose stared at the beautiful white horse in shock. Finally, she looked at The Doctor.

"I thought I said you couldn't keep it!"

"You're not my mother!" he laughed.

"Well I am your wife now! How did you ever get him in here anyways?" she asked, bewildered.

"Bananas! Arthur loves bananas!" The Doctor told her. He pulled a banana out of his pocket, peeled it, and feed it to Arthur.

"Of course he does!" Rose rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she realized something. "Wait, when did you get him?" The Doctor looked at her confused.

"Sometime after Martha left. Why?" The Doctor didn't understand her sudden seriousness. This was supposed to make her laugh.

"You went back to where _**she**_ was?" Rose asked, looking down. The Doctor suddenly realized what she was getting at.

"Oh Rose! She's dead! She was dead by the time I went back to get her that time! You couldn't possibly believe that I," The Doctor stopped. He saw the tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms. "Never doubt my feelings for you! You hear me? Never! The only reason I went back after Martha left was to get Arthur!" Rose looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just, ever since, can we go see Mum?" she asked unexpectedly. The Doctor was taken back.

"I suppose," he answered. "Why?"

"I just really want to see her," Rose told him. He nodded, took her hand, and lead the way back to the console room.

**The End**

**A/N: Just go ahead and review... :)  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Doctor pulled the parking brake on the console and looked at Rose.

"Here you go!" he took her hand. "Let's go see Jackie!" They started to walk to the door together when The Doctor realized something and stopped. He lifted her hand up. "Might need to take this off," he suggested, pulling her wedding ring off her finger. She nodded.

"And you?" she asked. He pulled his ring off too and slipped them both into his pocket. "Are we good now?" Rose asked him.

"Just remember, not a word about Pete's World, or us being married, or the baby!" he reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid! You don't have to nag me about changing the past anymore," Rose got a distant look in her eyes. "I learned that lesson when you got eaten by a Reaper." He took her hand and smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry," he said. Rose smiled up at him. The two walked out of the TARDIS together. They reached the old flat in no time. Rose opened the door and walked in.

"Mum? You home?" she called.

"Rose?" Jackie asked from the bedroom. "I'll be out in a minute!" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other then walked into the living room and sat on the couch together. The Doctor put his arm around Rose and she moved over closer to his side. Jackie came out of the bedroom and looked at them. "Oi! Get your hands off my daughter like that, You!" Rose scooted away from The Doctor as he crossed his arms. "Blimey! Someone would think you two were a couple or something!"

Jackie turned away. Rose and The Doctor looked at each other and smiled secretly. Jackie turned back around.

"You two want a cup of tea?" she asked. Rose jumped up.

"I'll help you, Mum," she offered. Jackie looked at her curiously.

"Alright," Jackie said as she walked into the kitchen. Rose followed her. Jackie started to boil the water for the tea and Rose jumped up on the counter to sit. "Fat lotta help you are!" Jackie laughed. Rose smiled.

Jackie looked back in at The Doctor. He was flipping through a magazine saying something about someone being an alien. She rolled her eyes and turned to Rose.

"Are you sleeping with him?" she whispered. Rose looked at her mother shocked!

"Mum!" she jumped down from the counter and closed the kitchen door.

"What?" Jackie asked defensively. "Look, if you are it's not any of my business! Just be careful!" Rose was still too shocked to say anything. "Don't you end up pregnant by him! Last thing I need is a little alien grandbaby running around here," Jackie was mostly mumbling to herself by now as she poured three cups of tea.

"I'm, um," Rose shook her head to regain her composure. "I'm gonna go see if The Doctor wants anything to eat or something."

She pushed the kitchen door open and collapsed onto the couch beside The Doctor. He leaned down to her ear.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"You heard, didn't you?" she asked him knowing she shouldn't be as surprised as she was.

"Super Time Lord hearing," he said pointing to his ears. Rose looked at him skeptically. "Well, you're mum's rubbish at whispering."

Rose laughed as Jackie came back in with the cups on a tray. "You're no help at all! You know that right?" Jackie said to Rose.

"Sorry Mum!" Rose jumped up and took the tray from Jackie. Jackie took her cup of tea and Rose let The Doctor take his. She set the tray on the nearby table and sat back down by The Doctor.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Jackie asked.

**Torchwood (The Doctor and Rose's present)…**

Mickey was sitting at a desk, his computer running a virus scan. He was tossing a ball up and catching it.

"Hey Cheesecake!" Mickey said as he threw the ball and hit Jack in the head. Jack turned to look at him.

"What Mickey Mouse?" he asked, slightly annoyed. He threw the ball back at Mickey

"Isn't there something we can do? It's never this dull around here!" Mickey said as he caught the ball. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a nearby machine went ballistic. "What's that all about?" Mickey asked. He and Jack ran to the machine.

"It's the scanner I set up to detect manipulations in the time vortex," Jack explained as he punched a few buttons. "Seems like three life forms just arrived via," Jack stopped shocked.

"What?" Mickey asked. "How'd they get here?"

"Get Martha! Tell her to call The Doctor!" Jack told Mickey as he continued to work on the scanner.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay plot twist! Reviews?  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just got this one story going right now, but it won't be long before I start up another. Either a Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover or a Jack/Donna story. Anyways...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

Rose and The Doctor were laughing, telling Jackie the story about The Doctor complimenting the queen of some planet and nearly getting them arrested. Suddenly Rose's mobile rang.

"That's odd," she said as she pulled it out. "**Martha**" was what the screen said. This was a first. Rose answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rose? Where are you two? I had to call you cause I couldn't get The Doctor on my old phone," Martha said. Rose could hear a faint frustration in her voice.

"Sorry Martha, we're visiting my Mum. What do you need?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at Rose curiously.

"We need you two to get to Torchwood! We've got a situation!" Martha told Rose.

"We'll be right there. What kind of situation?" Rose looked at The Doctor and he nodded then turned to Jackie.

"Thanks for the tea! It was actually descent this time," he said as he handed her the cup.

"Oi! I will slap you again!" Jackie warned him. The Doctor winked at her then took the phone from Rose.

"What have you got Martha?" The Doctor asked as he walked out of the room. Rose stood up and went to hug her mum. Jackie held her tight for a minute then whispered in her ear.

"Remember, no little alien babies!"

"Mum! Just sh…" Rose bit her tongue. She knew she'd get slapped for telling her mum to shut up. Luckily, The Doctor came back in and took Rose's hand.

"We gotta go, Rose," he said. Rose nodded then looked back at Jackie.

"I'll see you later!" Rose called to her as The Doctor practically dragged her out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them, The Doctor burst into a full blown sprint. It was all Rose could do to keep up with him. They quickly reached the TARDIS and The Doctor began to steer her.

"Rose! Hold down that lever for me and push the purple and red button to your left," The Doctor told Rose. She did as he instructed and they were off. In a matter of no time, they landed just outside of Torchwood. The Doctor started for the door. Rose grabbed his hand. He turned back to her. "What?" he asked.

"Can I have my ring back?" she asked him. He looked at her confused for a minute then remembered their wedding bands in his pocket.

"Seriously? We just got a call from Martha about another emergency and you want your wedding ring back?" The Doctor wondered aloud as he pulled out the rings and slid Rose's onto her finger before putting his own on. "Honestly, I will never fully understand you Humans!" Rose laughed then took his hand and pulled him to the door. They stepped outside to find Jack, Mickey, and Martha there as usual.

"Alright Martha, what's going on?" Rose asked. She was actually excited. It had been a while since she and The Doctor had dealt with a real emergency. Jack looked at The Doctor confused.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"I was trying to get here as quick as possible!" The Doctor told them. Rose looked back at him.

"We're not going through this again! Someone just tell me what's going on!" Rose demanded. Jack took Rose by her shoulders.

"We got an alert earlier. Three life forms arrived on Earth," he told her.

"Okay? What makes that such an emergency?" Rose asked. Jack glanced back at The Doctor, who simply nodded.

"Rose," Jack looked her square in the eyes, "they got here using a dimension cannon."

Rose gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

**The End**

**A/N: Review!  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rose stood shocked for a minute. Finally, she spoke.

"Are you saying it's," she paused, "my family?" she asked nervously.

"No," Mickey answered. Rose looked at him. "We're saying it **could** be them!"

"Right," Rose bit back the tears. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry for joy that it might be them or sorrow that it might not. Jack turned to The Doctor.

"We've got the location of where they came in. We're headed out now. You two coming?" he asked. The Doctor simply looked at Rose.

"Of course!" she nearly shouted.

"Let's go then!" Martha said. She, Mickey, and Jack all walked off.

The Doctor took a few steps forward then turned to see that Rose wasn't following. She had a look of terror and panic on her face.

"Are you alright, Rose?" he asked carefully. She shook her head.

"What if," she swallowed back the tears, "what if it's John?" There it was. The thought The Doctor had been keeping out of his mind. The thought that ripped him to pieces inside. What if Rose's rightful husband had managed to escape the Daleks and was coming for her? Who would she choose? Could The Doctor live with losing her yet again? He did his best to smile at her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said as he held his hand out for her. She half-smiled back and took his hand. The two ran to catch up with the others. They all climbed into Mickey and Martha's car and headed off for the location.

After a good twenty minute drive, they reached an alley. All five got out of the car and looked around. Rose noticed something. She walked down the alley a bit and knelt down. There were burn marks.

"Here!" She called to the others. "These are from the canon! They definitely came out here!" She looked up at the others. The Doctor looked around the alley. A man came out from around the corner.

"You looking for those aliens?" the stranger asked. Everyone turned to look at him. His clothes were old and ratty. He looked like he hadn't showered in ages. And he smelled like it too. The Doctor, Mickey, and Jack instinctively stepped in front of Martha and Rose.

"What aliens?" The Doctor asked.

"They looked human! They came out of a flash of light and a gush of wind! Just appeared from no where!" The old man ranted. Rose stepped around The Doctor. He grabbed her hand. She looked back at him.

"It's alright," she said calmingly. The Doctor thought for a moment then let her hand go. She walked up to the old man and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Tell me everything about these aliens, please!" The old man looked at her skeptically for a minute then spoke.

"There were three of them. I didn't stick around real long. All I know was there was a man and woman who was holding a small child," he told her. This was all Rose needed.

"Thank you so much Sir!" She almost hugged him…almost! She quickly ran back to The Doctor and hugged him instead. "Do you really think it could be them?" He nuzzled her hair gently.

"Maybe," he whispered.

"Oh, I hope so!" Rose said. The Doctor could tell she was crying. Jack stepped towards the man.

"Do you know where they went?" he asked. The old man shook his head.

"Like I told her, I didn't stick around long," he said as he scratched his head. "You got any money?"

Jack fished out his wallet and handed the man a few bills. He ran off down the alley as soon as the money hit his hand. Jack turned back to the others.

"Now what? We have no idea where they went," Martha said. Rose let go of The Doctor and turned to everyone else.

"Well, **IF** it is Mum, there's only one place she would have wanted to go," Rose told them, looking back at The Doctor.

"Powell Estates!" The Doctor and Mickey announced at the same time. They all ran back to the waiting car. Rose took one last look at the alley before climbing into the car.

**The End**

**A/N: Reviews! Another story starting up soon!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mickey pulled up to the old apartment building and Rose jumped out of the car. She raced up the steps, taking them two at a time. The Doctor, Mickey, Martha, and Jack were hot on her trail. She got to the door and froze, her hand on the handle. She had a choice to make. If John was on the other side of this door, who would she pick? She stood there for a moment, trying to reason with herself. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rose turned and there was The Doctor. He was looking down at her like he knew what was holding her back. And he probably did.

"Go on," he whispered. She nodded and turned the handle halfway, then stopped. If John was in there, they both knew what would happen.

Rose turned back to The Doctor, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with every ounce of passion she could find! The Doctor stood still at first, shocked. Finally, he threw himself into the kiss too. The others stood by, not entirely sure of what was going on. Rose and The Doctor finally separated.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips.

"Don't be," he murmured as he gently kissed her one more time. Tears were already streaming down Rose's face as she opened the door. She walked into the front hall of the flat and took a deep breath.

"Mum?" she called, her voice cracking with emotion. Rose held her breath and waited for a reply. She heard soft voices in the back room. Rose took off running. She ran to the back of the flat and threw the door to her old bedroom wide open. "Mum?"

Jackie turned around, tears already falling from her eyes as well. "Rose!" The two ran to each other and embraced. They cried for several minutes before Rose realized something. Before she could ask, Pete came in from the balcony carrying Little Tony.

"Dad! Tony!" Rose screamed as she ran to hug them. Jackie followed behind and all four Tyler's joined in a huge hug. The Doctor, Mickey, Martha, and Jack watched from just inside the door. Rose pulled away first. She had to know. "What about," she paused, her emotions running wild, "John?" She already knew the answer. Only three people had come through with the dimension cannon: Jackie, Pete, and Tony.

"Oh Sweetheart!" Jackie cried as she pulled Rose into a hug once again. "The Daleks, they killed him while he was saving you! I'm so sorry Rose!"

"I knew it!" was all Rose could say as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Everyone stood silent as Rose cried. Finally, she pulled back. "What happened?" she asked.

"Why don't we all go sit down? We'll explain everything," Pete suggested. All eight went into the living room. Mickey sat in a big chair and Martha sat on the arm of it, Jack leaned against a wall, Pete and Jackie sat on the loveseat, Tony clinging tightly to his father, and Rose sat on the couch. The Doctor stood in the doorway, leaned against the frame. Rose looked up at him and patted the spot beside her. He hesitated.

"Please," she mouthed. He sighed and took the seat beside Rose. She scooted over as close to his side as she could get and took his hand. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Well," Pete began, "me, Jacks, and Tony got out of the house and hid in the cellar. Don't know how they didn't find us. As soon as they left, we went to find you and John. We found him, lying in the floor. He said he had made you safe." Jackie picked up the story.

"Then as it turns out, the Daleks weren't randomly attacking us. They were taking over the world! Thousands of Daleks were running all over Earth! We got to Torchwood and Pete used the dimension cannon to send us here. Couldn't get the date just right though. How long's it been since you got here?" Jackie asked Rose.

"Months," Rose answered quietly. They all continued to talk for a while, mostly telling the story of when Rose made it to this world, minus the baby part. Rose didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. She mostly stared at her hand, linked with The Doctor's wondering if he would ever forgive her.

Eventually, Pete started up a conversation with Jack, Mickey, and Martha about figuring out a cover story for himself. Jackie turned to Rose.

"Can we go talk in there?" Jackie asked, nodding down the hall. Rose nodded a yes then stood up and followed her mum down the hall and into Jackie's old bedroom. They closed the door behind them and sat on the bed together.

"What is it Mum?" Rose asked.

"I saw when you were sitting on the couch with The Doctor that you were still wearing your wedding ring." Jackie started. Rose opened her mouth to explain but Jackie continued, "Then I noticed something else, The Doctor was wearing a ring too." Rose looked down at her hands and Jackie kept going, "You married another man, not knowing if your own husband was dead?" Rose looked up at her mother stunned.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay reunion! Reviews!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You married another man, not knowing if your husband was dead?" Jackie asked. Rose looked up at her, stunned.

"I knew John was gone!" Rose shouted as she stood to her feet. "I heard the Daleks shot him before the vortex manipulator took me away! I could feel it in the very core of every bone in my body! My heart was shattered because I knew he was dead!" Rose was crying so hard she could barely speak but she kept going, "And what I did is no different than what you did! You remarried a different version of Dad! And that's all I've done! I remarried a different version of John! The original!" Jackie stood up and took Rose in her arms. Rose continued her rant, "But I was gonna choose John, Mum! If he had been with you I was going to pick him over The Doctor and he knew it! He probably hates me now!" Rose was letting everything go now, "I don't even know how I would have told John about the baby! It would have crushed him knowing he wasn't there for it!" Jackie took Rose's shoulders and pushed her back to look at her full on.

"The baby?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"I found out I was pregnant right after I got over here. Made it seven months. Then," Rose started to cry even harder, if that was even possible, "I lost him! I lost John and then I lost our son!"

"Oh Rose!" Jackie hugged her tightly once again. She hated seeing her daughter in this much pain, especially when there was nothing she could do about it. Rose barely took a breath before she continued on.

"And then The Doctor wanted to leave me with Mickey and Martha! Said it would be better for me! I told him he couldn't just leave his wife behind! Thankfully he didn't! But he's barely touched me since! We haven't had," Rose suddenly realized she was talking to her mother and stopped mid-sentence. "He's afraid I'm going to get pregnant again. And if I do he thinks it'll kill me!" Rose changed topic rapidly, "I'm sure John would hate me too! It probably seems like I moved on in no time flat! But I didn't! I still haven't! I still miss him and The Doctor knows that! I'm surprised he's kept me this long!" Jackie waited a moment.

"Are you done now?" she asked Rose gently. Rose pulled back and nodded. Jackie smoothed out her daughter's hair then dried her eyes. "John told me something just before he died. He took my hand and looked me square in the eye and said, 'Tell Rose I love her and to be happy!' You know what he meant by 'be happy'?" Jackie asked Rose. She shook her head and Jackie took her face and said, "He knew you would end up being with The Doctor. He was counting on it! He wanted you to be with him! John wouldn't hate you, Darling. Just as I'm sure The Doctor doesn't hate you for wanting John back! I don't think it's physically possible for The Doctor to hate you in ANY form! Human or Time Lord!" Jackie laughed. Rose smiled at her. Even though her mum wasn't always too bright, she always knew just what to say when Rose needed to hear it the most.

"I love you Mum!" Rose said as she hugged Jackie one more time. Jackie smiled.

"I love you too Sweetheart!" Jackie pulled back. "Now what do you say we get back to our husbands, hmm?" Rose nodded.

"I'd like that!" she smiled. The women linked arms and walked back out to the living room. Rose stopped short at the sight of Tony curled up asleep in The Doctor's arms. "What's all this?" she asked, with a laugh.

"He wanted his Uncle John. Don't know why that's what he called John but it is," Pete told her. The Doctor and Jackie looked at Rose carefully, gauging her response. She simply smiled and sat down beside The Doctor.

Everyone stuck around all day and most of the night. The Doctor and Rose were the last to leave. They all stood in the door saying goodnight.

"You're gonna come and see me, more than you used to! You got that Doctor? You bring her home more often!" Jackie pointed her finger in The Doctor's face. The Doctor smiled cunningly at her.

"Yes," he paused. "Mum." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mum? Since when are you calling me 'mum'?" Jackie asked.

"Well you are my mother-in-law!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't remind me!" she groaned. They looked at each other then smiled and hugged. No matter how much they fought, Jackie had to admit she did love The Doctor. And, he was fond of her too. "Keep her safe!" she whispered in his ear.

"Always!" he whispered back. Pete looked at Rose.

"You be careful, Rose Bud," he smiled. Rose looked down.

"You don't know how much I've that nickname!" she confessed.

"You hated it," he said as he pulled her into a hug. Rose hugged him back. "I love you, Rose!" he told her. It was the first time he had ever told her that. She nearly started to cry again.

"I love you too, Dad!" she whispered.

Rose hugged Jackie and Tony then took The Doctor's hand and they walked quietly to get a cab back to Torchwood and the TARDIS. Once inside, Rose took her usual seat and The Doctor piloted the TARDIS into open space. He stopped it there. Rose looked at him funny.

"What's going on?" she asked, worried something was wrong. Was this the point where he was going to tell her how heartbroken he was that he was her second choice? And then drop her back off with Jackie to live a slow, boring life?

The Doctor didn't say a word. He simply walked over to her, pulled her up out of the seat, lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: REVIEW!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Doctor and Rose were lying on the grass of some distant planet looking at the stars. Their relationship had gotten back to normal after that day they found her parents. It had been a couple of months since then. The Doctor pointed up at the sky.

"You see that cluster there?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Well that is the Big Dipper as you would call it. Here it is known as Her Majesty's Ladle because in this planets early years of astronomy the Queen herself looked up through a telescope and found it."

"Wow!" Rose whispered. It never ceased to amaze her exactly how much The Doctor actually knew. She sat up on her elbow and turned to face him. "Now when are you gonna take me to Barcelona?" she asked with a laugh. The Doctor smiled and jumped up to his feet. Rose jumped up right behind him.

"Soon! But first," he sighed, "I've gotta take you to see your mother!" he said as he rubbed his face. He had come to a realization that when Jackie said she wanted Rose home more often, she meant once a week at least. This realization occurred to him the last time he took her home after being gone for two weeks as Jackie screamed it at him and slapped him across the face…again!

Rose laughed as he grabbed her hand and they ran back to the TARDIS. Once inside, the two started to work around the console.

"Call Jackie and tell her to meet us at Torchwood. I've got some things I need to take care of there," The Doctor told Rose. She pulled out her mobile and called the flat. Jackie answered and Rose informed her of the plans. Jackie told her they would be there soon. Once she hung up, she fell into the captain's chair. "You alright?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"Yea, just bit dizzy, that's all," Rose didn't dare tell him that she had felt nauseous all day. Well, for the last week actually. She knew if he found out, they would land on Earth and stay there till she felt better. Finally, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor and Rose walked out hand-in-hand as usual. Jackie, Pete, and Tony were waiting on a bench nearby. Martha, Mickey, and Jack had heard the TARDIS and were just coming out of the building.

Suddenly, Rose stopped walking. The Doctor looked down at her. She was pale as a ghost.

"Rose?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes slowly rolled back and she collapsed. The Doctor caught her and picked her up as Pete and Jackie came running over, Tony in her arms.

"What happened?" Jackie yelled.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted back. "Martha!" he called out. She was already running over, Jack and Mickey right behind. Martha reached them and quickly checked Rose's pulse. It was slow but steady. "She's burning up," The Doctor said. "I can feel her through my jackets!"

"Come on, let's get her inside," Martha instructed. They all rushed in quickly. Martha lead them to the same room they had taken her when she lost the baby. The Doctor laid Rose on the table and Martha started to work. She took some blood and gave it to Jack. "Take it to the lab, tell them to run the usual tests!" Jack ran out of the room with the vile of blood.

Jackie was going crazy. The Doctor turned to Pete, "Get her out of here!" Pete took Jackie's hand and lead her out of the room. "You need me to do anything, Martha?" The Doctor asked. Martha looked around.

"Yea, can you fix up an IV bag?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and started on his task. "Mickey, hand me my stethoscope and thermometer!" Martha instructed. Mickey did as he was told.

Martha listened to Rose's heart through the stethoscope. It had gone from very slow to racing rapidly.

"My god!" Martha exclaimed. The Doctor ran over handing Martha the bag.

"What?" he asked. She handed him the stethoscope.

"Listen to her!" she said. The Doctor put on the device and placed the bell to Rose's chest. Martha quickly hooked up the IV. Next, she slid the thermometer under Rose's tongue.

"Her heart! What could make it race like that?" The Doctor asked, worried. The thermometer beeped.

"I don't know!" Martha said as she pulled the thermometer out of Rose's mouth. "That's not good!" she exclaimed handing The Doctor the thermometer.

"105 Degrees Fahrenheit!" The Doctor couldn't believe this. Rose was just out of death's reach! "What do we do Martha?" he asked, panicked.

"We get her fever and heart rate down. That's all we can do until I get those test results," she told him. "I'm gonna go down to the lab and help out." The Doctor nodded. Mickey followed Martha out leaving him by himself with Rose. He sat on the bed beside her, gently stroked her cheek, and waited.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Review please!  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rose woke up and rubbed her forehead. She had a splitting headache! She sat up and looked around the room. A chill ran down her spin when she realized where she was. The same room. The same room where she lost John Peter.

The door opened and The Doctor stepped in. He stopped short at the sight of Rose awake and sitting up.

"Martha!" He called down the hall. He ran into the room and pulled Rose into a hug.

"What happened?" Rose asked, stunned.

"You passed out! Your heart was racing and you had a fever of 105!" The Doctor said, still holding her. Martha ran in.

"What is it?" She asked before realizing Rose was awake. "Oh! Rose!" She smiled, walked over, and checked Rose's temperature and pulse. "Well, those are normal again."

"How long was I out?" Rose asked The Doctor.

"An hour!" He told her, brushing some hair out of her face.

"An hour? You're acting like it's been days!" Rose laughed.

"I was worried!" The Doctor defended. Mickey walked in, papers in hand.

"Martha, here's those results! Rose! You're awake!" He exclaimed, handing the pages to his wife.

"Thanks!" Martha said as she took the test results from Mickey. "Tell everyone they can come in, if that's okay with Rose?" She said, looking down at her.

"Of course! Mum's probably had a panic attack!" Rose laughed.

"Try three!" The Doctor mumbled. Martha laughed.

"I had to give her something to calm her down!" She said as she sat down to review the test results. Jackie came running in, followed by all the others. She pulled Rose into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh Rose! I was so worried about you, Sweetheart!" She said, almost in tears. Rose pushed her back gently to look at her.

"I'm alright Mum! It was probably just," Rose stopped, trying to come up with something that wouldn't worry her mother, "exhaustion." Jackie looked up at The Doctor, furious.

"See! You did this to her! Running her all over time and space!" She accused. Martha stood up.

"Jackie, it's not exhaustion," she said, stunned.

"Well what is it then?" Jackie asked. Martha looked down at Rose.

"Have you been feeling sick lately?" She asked her. Everyone looked at Rose now.

"Um, well, maybe a little nauseous," Rose said in a voice barley above a whisper. The Doctor took her by her shoulders.

"Why didn't you say something? We would have slowed down! Maybe stopped somewhere!" He ranted.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! I didn't want to slow down or stop!" Rose was almost yelling at The Doctor. She stopped when she saw the look on his face and took his hand. "I'm sorry." The Doctor smiled down at her calmly. Rose turned to Martha, "But what does me having been feeling sick have to do with my passing out? And my heart? And the fever?"

"Well, I can explain the nausea, but the rest," Martha shrugged, "we'll have to work those out. I'm sure they're connected though!" Rose looked at Martha confused. She recognized the look on Martha's face. She'd seen it before. Rose looked down and counted in her head quickly. **We were on New Earth the last time and that was…  
**

Rose gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "Martha," she said. Rose glanced at everyone in the room before continuing. "I'm late!"

The Doctor and Jackie gasped.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Review now please!  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Lacking in reviews here lately... :( (Language get's a tiny bit stronger in this one that normal, not bad though)**

**Chapter 21**

The room was silent for a minute. Finally, Martha nodded.

"That verifies these results then!" Martha said, looking at the paper. "Rose, you're pregnant!" Rose looked up at The Doctor smiling. However, the smile faded when she saw the look of terror on his face. He grabbed the paper from Martha's hand and ran from the room.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed, scared he was leaving her. Mickey and Jack ran after him. Jackie sat down on the bed beside Rose. Everyone else stood perfectly still and quiet for nearly five minutes.

"How soon can we get rid of it, Martha?" Jackie asked, quietly. Martha stood stunned for a minute. She opened her mouth trying to speak but Rose cut her off.

"WHAT?" She practically screamed again. Rose looked at Pete, "I think you should take Tony out." Pete nodded and headed for the door, Tony in his arms. He'd never seen Rose this upset. He closed the door behind him and Rose looked at Jackie. "What the hell do you mean 'get rid of it'?" Jackie looked at her, sadly.

"You can't keep it Sweetheart! You passed out! You could've died with your heart and fever the way they were!" Jackie stood up as she steadily got louder. Rose shook her head.

"But I didn't! And I won't!" Rose was yelling at her mother now. Martha stood by awkwardly.

"How can you know that? You think just because you travel with The Doctor and you're married to him, it makes you as clever as him?" Jackie yelled back.

"I have too much to live for, Mum! The Doctor, you, Dad, Tony, all my friends, and now the baby!" Jackie shook her head.

"You're not having this baby!" She told Rose.

"I'm not a child anymore, Mum! You don't make my choices for me! And I don't give a damn what you think I should do with _**MY **_baby!" Rose was crying, she was so mad. They were so into their argument they never heard the door open.

"I think we need to talk," The Doctor said, looking straight at Rose. "Martha, Jackie," was all he said as he continued to stare at her. They walked out, closing the door behind them. The Doctor and Rose stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Rose was scared to death. She'd never seen him look like this. His face was a mix of so many different emotions. Rose couldn't tell what he was actually feeling.

"Let's talk, then," she finally said. Her voice was clearly shaking. He took a couple of steps towards the bed, his hands in his pocket. "Where'd you go?" She asked him.

"I wanted to re-run the test," he said simply.

"And?" Rose asked. He nodded. "So, I am pregnant?" The Doctor nodded again. "You're not doing much talking."

"Well," The Doctor started, "as much as I hate to say it, I agree with Jackie." Rose looked at him shocked. She shook her head.

"But it's _**OUR**_ baby!" she said in a hushed cry. The Doctor sat down on the bed beside her and took Rose into his arms.

"I can't loose you!" Was all he answered as he stroked her hair. Rose was crying so hard she was shaking. Why didn't anyone else get it? She wanted to keep their baby! She already had so much planned for all of them! Rose pushed The Doctor back, forcefully.

"No!" She screamed. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to stay right here with you! And we are keeping our baby!" The Doctor was getting more worried by the second. Rose was becoming frantic! There was a knock at the door. "What?" Rose screamed again. Martha stepped in.

"We should do an ultrasound," she suggested quietly. Rose simply nodded, still staring at The Doctor. Martha came in quickly, closing the door, and set up the machine. The Doctor and Rose continued to stare at each other, afraid if one of them looked away, the other would win the argument. "Your shirt Rose," Martha said as she washed her hands.

Rose was finally forced to tear her eyes away from The Doctor's face. He put his face in his hands. Rose pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Martha smoothed the gel onto it, then began the ultrasound. Rose watched the screen intently.

"There it is!" Rose exclaimed, overjoyed. "I can see it this time, Martha!" Martha smiled down at her. Suddenly, Rose had an idea. She remembered when she had her first ultrasound with John Peter. She hadn't wanted him, until she heard him. "Martha, can I hear its heartbeat?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I update :D  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Can I hear the heartbeat, Martha?" Rose asked. She was hoping what worked on her would work on The Doctor as well. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Martha smiled and flipped the switch. The rapid beat filled the air. But something was off? Something was different? The Doctor looked up and Rose gasped.

"Two hearts," The Doctor whispered. Rose reached over and touched his arm. He turned and looked at her, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

"Happy tears?" Rose asked him. He looked at her for a moment before nodding. She breathed a laugh of relief and threw her arms around him. "We can do this! I know we can!" She whispered into his ear. They held each other for a few minutes before The Doctor pulled back, realizing something important.

"Two hearts!" He exclaimed jumping up. "That explains it Martha! Don't you see?" He ran to her and took her by her shoulders. Martha looked at him confused.

"See what?" She asked. The Doctor began to pace the room, running his hands through his hair the way he always did when he was working something out.

"I'm Time Lord and Rose is human! That makes the baby half Time Lord and half human!" He began.

"Excellent observation!" Rose laughed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and pointed at her.

"Let me finish!" Rose laughed again then stopped and waited for him to go on. "Alright, the baby is half Time Lord, half human. The Time Lord gene for two hearts is apparently dominant over the Human gene for one heart. So the baby has two hearts. Rose only has one though. Her heart was working overtime to compensate for the third heart that shouldn't be there! Faster heart rate equals more blood flow…" Martha jumped in and finished.

"More blood flow equals a higher temperature! I told you they were all related!" Martha exclaimed, finally connecting The Doctor's dots.

"Rose! You can't…"

"Don't you dare try and tell me I can't have this baby! So what? My heart rate got a little high which caused a fever and me to pass out for an hour!" Rose stopped. Her point wasn't really sounding too good at the moment. She thought quickly and picked back up. "Martha, is there anything you can give me to take on a regular basis to keep my heart rate down?" Rose asked. Martha looked at The Doctor before answering.

"Yes," she replied. Rose turned to face The Doctor now.

"See! I can take a little medicine and everything will be okay!" Rose was beaming! She was so proud of herself for that one! The Doctor looked at her. She was getting her way yet again. He sighed, sat down beside her, and took her hands in his.

"I," he swallowed hard, "I'm scared, Rose."

Rose sat shocked for a minute. Had he ever admitted that before? No, she couldn't remember anytime he had! He was always so guarded when it came to his emotions! Rose smiled at him.

"Wait a minute!" She started, softly. "You've fought Daleks, Cybermen, and Slytheen. You've regenerated, how many times was it? Nine? Ten? You've seen the ends of worlds and the beginnings of others. You fought in the Last Great Time War. And you never admitted that any of that scared you! But a little baby?" He half-laughed.

"No, not a baby." He looked up at her sadly, "I already told you, I'm scared I'll loose you again." Rose took his face in her hands.

"And I already told you, I'm not going anywhere!" She looked in his eyes, and pleadingly whispered, "Please!" He sighed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Your mother's going to kill me!" He whispered back. Rose's eyes lit up.

"We're keeping the baby?" She asked, elated. He smiled at her.

"We're keeping the baby!" He said as he pulled Rose into his arms.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hey Doctor?" Rose asked, her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. The Doctor, who was taking a shower, stuck his head out of the curtain.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked. Rose giggled at the sight of him dripping wet. She leaned down and spit into the sink before continuing.

"What do you think it is?" She asked as she leaned against their bathroom counter.

"I told you, I don't care. As long as you're both healthy!" The Doctor said. He closed the curtain and continued his shower. They were running late. He had left the TARDIS on autopilot so they could get ready and it had already landed on the Torchwood lot. The Doctor was surprised Jackie wasn't beating down the door.

"I didn't ask what you wanted. I asked what you think we're having!" Rose laughed. She reached down and touched her belly. She was already five months gone. The Doctor turned the water off, reached out and took his towel off the nearby rack. When he opened the curtain, he had the towel wrapped around his waist. Rose smiled. "Aren't there any special Time Lord ways of determining a baby's gender?" She asked.

"What? You mean like an, oh what do you call it? An old wives tale or something?" The Doctor asked as he leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror.

"I guess," she shrugged. The Doctor started to comb his hair.

"Well, there was an old saying. Something about if you conceive under one full moon it's a boy and two full moons, it's a girl," he told her. Rose looked at him.

"That doesn't do us much good!" She mumbled. The Doctor laughed.

"We're about to find out anyways!" He said. Rose sighed. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. "Patience, Rose, patience!" He laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm just ready for him or her to get here!" Rose said impatiently. The Doctor laughed again as he knelt down and kissed her belly.

"Daddy wants you here too," he whispered to the baby. Rose giggled.

"I'll let you finish getting ready. Gonna go see if Mum and Dad are here yet," Rose said. She planted a swift kiss on The Doctor's cheek before she turned for the door.

"Ha! We'd already know if your mother was here!" Rose rolled her eyes back at The Doctor as she left the bathroom, laughing. She walked through the halls of the TARDIS, stopped in front of one closed door and opened it. It was right across the hall from The Doctor and Rose's bedroom. It was going to be the baby's nursery. The walls were bare and the room was completely empty. They had decided not to decorate until they knew what they were having.

Rose smiled to herself then continued to the console room and opened the doors. Jackie and Pete were waiting outside talking to Mickey and Jack. Martha was holding Tony, tickling him. Jackie ran over to Rose and bent down.

"How's my little granbaby?" Jackie said in that voice everyone used to talk to babies. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. She was glad her mother had come around. It didn't take very long. She did almost strangle The Doctor when she found out he was taking Rose's side about keeping the baby. But after seeing the first print out of the ultrasound, Jackie was sold out to her grandchild.

"Your little granbaby is doing perfectly fine," she laughed. Jackie stood up straight and hugged Rose.

"And you, Sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

"I'm great Mum!" Rose smiled. And it was true! She couldn't have been happier with her life! Rose hugged everybody.

"Where's The Doctor?" Martha asked.

"He's getting ready," Rose said with a smile.

"He takes longer than I do!" Jack laughed. Everyone else laughed too. The Doctor was standing in the TARDIS door.

"I do not!" He said, sullen. Rose looked back at him and laughed even harder. They all went into Torchwood together and up to the room Martha already had set up. Rose lay out on the bed and The Doctor stood beside her holding her hand. Jackie and Pete stood by him. Jack and Mickey were against the back wall, Mickey holding Tony. Martha rubbed the gel onto Rose's stomach.

"You ready?" She asked. Rose grinned and nodded her head. She squeezed The Doctor's hand and held her breath. Martha turned on the machine and put the piece to Rose's stomach. The screen lit up. "Alright, here we go. Everything looks good. You've been taking your medicine?" Martha asked. Rose nodded again. "Good." She flipped the switch and the double heartbeat filled the room. "Sounds good!" Martha said with a smile.

"Martha! Stop stalling! Boy or girl?" Rose asked as she steadily grew more and more impatient. Martha smiled down at Rose then turned back to the screen,

"Okay," she pointed, "you can see the head here, two arms, two legs, and between those two legs," Martha looked closely then smiled at all the others, "Nothing! It's a girl!" She announced.

Everyone cheered. The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms tightly. Jackie was in tears, she was so happy. Mickey and Jack hugged. Pete took Jackie in his arms and hugged her too. They all couldn't have been happier.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: You will now review this chapter...yes, yes you will!  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Not a very long chapter...**

**Chapter 24**

"Oh Rose! This is darling! You have to get it!" Jackie said. She was pointing to a crib. It had an antique wooden look with a pink and brown mattress cover and blanket. Rose was out shopping with her mum and Martha. Jackie had Tony in a stroller. The Doctor, Mickey, Jack, and Pete were all back in the TARDIS painting the nursery.

"Mum!" Rose laughed, "We've already got a crib!"

"Fine! I'll get this one for when little Jacqueline comes and stays with us!" Jackie said proudly. She couldn't have been any happier that Rose was planning on naming the baby after her. Martha was around the corner, down the next aisle.

"Rose! I found the car seat you wanted!" She called out. Rose, eight months pregnant now, waddled her way to where Martha was.

"That's it!" Rose said as she tried to pick it up. Martha stopped her and picked it up herself. "Just the one! Good job Martha! That's the last thing we need!" Martha laughed.

"I still think it's gonna be funny seeing a car seat strapped into the TARDIS!" She said. All three laughed as they took their baskets to check out. They had managed to get the last things Rose had needed; the car seat, a stroller, some miscellaneous toys, loads of clothes and diapers, bottles, pacifiers, and even a swing to hang in the console room too.

After checking out, the women loaded everything into Martha's car and headed back to Torchwood and the TARDIS. They parked the car and got out.

"How are we gonna get all this in there?" Jackie asked. Rose smiled.

"Simple, get the men to do it!" She laughed. They all walked into the TARDIS and back to the nursery to find it completely painted pastel pink with the crib and rocking chair already set up. The Doctor beamed at the sight of Rose. He rushed to her and took her into a hug.

"You get everything?" he asked.

"Yea, we just need some help getting it all inside," she told him. They pulled back from each other. "How did you four manage to get all this done?" She asked them.

"Cause we're men and it's what we do!" Mickey said proudly, puffing out his chest. Martha picked something up off a box.

"Or maybe cause you had this!" She laughed, holding up the sonic screwdriver. The men all shrugged as the women laughed. They went back out to the car and brought everything into the TARDIS, receiving a few strange looks from bystanders.

For the next hour, they all worked together to set the nursery up. They put the crib in the back corner with the changing table adjacent; the rocking chair was in the corner closest to the door; all the clothes were put into the dresser and the diapers stashed in the changing table. The bottles were stored in the kitchen, the car seat strapped into the captain's chair of the console room, and the bouncy swing hung from one of its beams.

Once they were done, everyone left completely exhausted. Rose sat in the captain's chair and yawned. The Doctor took the TARDIS into open space then pulled Rose out of the seat and helped her to the bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and laid on the bed. The Doctor laid down next to her and she curled into his side as best as she could, her head resting on his chest.

"You took your medicine today, right?" he asked her. She half-laughed.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" She asked sarcastically.

"That's not funny," The Doctor said as he rubbed her arm. Rose sighed.

"Yes Doctor, I took my medicine today," she yawned again. "Now stop worrying! We've only got one month left, then little Jacqueline Toni will be here!" Rose said with a smile. She closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind about her name," The Doctor whispered. He knew Rose was just seconds from sleep. He felt her laugh lightly.

"Not a chance! Mum already knows!" She was slurring her words now, barely whispering. The Doctor nuzzled her hair gently then kissed the top of her head.

"G'night, Rose," he whispered. She mumbled a goodnight back. He smiled, "I love you." He felt her smile against his chest.

"I love you too," she said perfectly clearly before finally falling asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Review, review, review! Pleases :)  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Rose asked. She was laying on the bed, gently stroking her nine month pregnant belly. The Doctor stuck his head in from the connecting bathroom.

"Of course!" He said.

"You promise you'll tell me?" Rose continued. He walked out of the bathroom, a confused look on his face.

"What's this about Rose?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. She looked down.

"Just promise me you'll tell me!" She said. The Doctor was confused. What could there be that she would think he could keep from her?

"I promise!" He said as he lifted her face to meet his gaze. Rose sighed.

"You said, 'I was a dad once.'" Rose told him. He looked at her, even more confused now. When had he said that?

"What?" He asked her.

"Before Canary Wharf, while we were trying to save that little alien that had taken over the girl. Ya know, the girl that was drawing and whatever she drew disappeared?" she said, trying to draw out that precise memory. He remembered that bit and nodded. "Well when we were in the TARDIS, working on that device or whatever, I was saying something about the alien throwing a tantrum and you said, 'I was a dad once.' And that's all you said," Rose said looking at him directly. He nodded, having remembered that passing conversation.

"So, your question?" He asked, waiting. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's more of a request," she said as she looked down at her belly then back at him. "Tell me about them?" She finally said, a pleading look in her eyes. He had always been so guarded about his life on Gallifrey and before the Time War. Would he finally decide to tell her?

"John never told you?" The Doctor asked, slightly surprised. He was under the assumption the human doctor had told her everything. Rose shook her head.

"He only told me what I asked him and I never really had a reason to think of that before," she explained. The Doctor nodded, understanding. He sat quietly for a long time, a distant look in his eyes. Rose decided she had to get him going. "Were you married?" She asked.

"Yea," he answered, a smile spreading across his face at the memories.

"You loved her," Rose said. It wasn't a question. She could see it in his eyes.

"More than anything," he said, his voice barely a whisper as he closed his eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"What was her name?" Rose asked as she felt something hit her fingertip. A tear. The Doctor was crying.

"Lilith," he told her.

"That's beautiful," Rose said. "How many kids did you have?" The Doctor looked at Rose and half-smiled.

"Twelve," Rose's jaw dropped.

"Twelve?" She was stunned.

"You forget, I'm 900 years old now. We were married for nearly 400 years!" He said laughing lightly.

"Right," Rose mumbled, still in shock. She shook her head and looked back at him, "What were their names?"

"All twelve?" he asked.

"No, your favorites! Yes all twelve!" She smiled. The Doctor closed his eyes and began to list them all in order.

"Damon, Kelvin, Eli, Melvin, Cade, Harlan, Lamont, Alden, Galen, Otis, Basil, and Jarod," he recited.

"Those all sound like boys," Rose noticed. The Doctor nodded. "You never had a daughter?"

"Well, not exactly," The Doctor said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You have a daughter, then?" Rose asked confused.

"Quite recently actually," he started to explain.

"Recently?" Rose practically yelled.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: You must review! I must have reviews to update!  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Very few reviews last couple chapters...that makes for a sad author...a sad author makes for slow updates...**

**Chapter 26**

"Recently?" Rose practically yelled. "What do you mean 'recently'?" The Doctor was shocked by Rose's sudden outburst. He realized quickly what she thought.

"No, no, no, no! Not _**that**_ way!" He tried to tell her.

"Not _**that**_ way? How can it be any other way? How many girls have you been with since I left? It was that Joan woman wasn't it?" Rose was getting far too upset for The Doctor's liking. He placed his hand over my mouth softly.

"Will you just listen for a minute?" He asked quietly. Rose sighed then nodded. "After our little run-in with the Sontarans, the TARDIS took off with Martha still inside. We landed on this planet, Messaline. The people there were in the middle of a war and they were 'creating' soldiers. They had a progenation machine and used me to create a new soldier. They took a skin sample, spilt my diploid cells into haploids, and out walked Jenny, my mid-twenties daughter." Rose looked at him for a minute, taking it all in.

"So, there wasn't a woman involved?" Rose asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"No! Of course not!" The Doctor took Rose's face in his hands. "Yes, I've loved women before you. And I even fell for Reinette while you were with me! But there hasn't been anyone since you! Well, there was Joan but I was human then," Rose looked at The Doctor and nodded, soaking in this new information. John had told her about The Family of Blood and his romance with the school nurse Joan. She had already accepted that.

"What happened to her? Didn't she want to come with you? Didn't you want her? Your own daughter?" Rose had so many questions. A sad look came over The Doctor's face.

"I didn't at first, but I came around. Thanks to Donna mostly. And she was going to come. She was so excited and so was I really. But, she died. Saving me at that. She gave her life for me."

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry," she said as she pulled him into a hug. Now she knew why John had never mentioned any of the children. It hurt him more than anything. They held each other for a minute. Rose pulled back and looked at him, "Why didn't she regenerate, though?"

"I don't know," The Doctor shrugged.

"What did she look like?" Rose asked. She imagined a 20 year-old girl, with dark brown hair and eyes just like The Doctor's.

"Well," The Doctor thought for a moment and something occurred to him. He'd never realized it before but, "She sorta looked a lot like you."

"Me?" Rose asked stunned. How was that even possible?

"Oh yes! She had blonde hair and brown eyes just like you. It's strange when you think about it," The Doctor mused, smiling. Rose looked at him still, confused.

"How did your daughter get blonde hair?" She asked as she ruffled his dark brown locks. The Doctor laughed out loud.

"I've been blonde before!" He continued to laugh.

"Well how was I supposed to know! I've seen you in two forms! One barely had any hair at all and this one, well you've got enough dark brown hair for the both of you!" She laughed back, then cut her eyes playfully at him. "But never ginger?"

"No! I've never been ginger! I really want to be! But I never have been! Maybe our daughter will be ginger!" He said with a smile. Rose laughed and The Doctor pulled her into a hug. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"It's time," she said, grabbing her stomach.

"Time for what?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Don't be stupid!" Rose screamed. "The baby's coming!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Haha! Dare I be mean and say "No update till several reviews are received!"? Hmmm...  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Doctor ran to the console room leaving Rose in the bedroom. As he began piloting the TARDIS to Earth, he grabbed Martha's old mobile and quickly called her.

"Hello?" Martha said into the phone. The Doctor ran to the other side of the console.

"Martha! It's time! The baby! Coming!" He rambled on in sentence fragments. Martha gave a quick "okay" and hung up to call the Tylers, Mickey, and Jack. They all went directly to Torchwood.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed from the bedroom. He quickly ran back to her. She was standing now, leaned against a bed post. He made his way to her side and put an arm around her waist for support. The Doctor helped Rose to the doors of the TARDIS as it landed. He swung open the door. Martha, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, and Jack were all waiting with a stretcher. They quickly helped Rose onto the gurney and ran her into Torchwood.

"Breath Sweetheart! Just breath!" Jackie tried to coach Rose.

"I am breathing, Mum!" Rose screamed. They got Rose into the operating room and Martha quickly gave her medicine for the pain. Rose calmed down a little.

"Who do you want with you, Rose?" Martha asked. Rose looked around.

"Just Mum and The Doctor. No offense to you others," she smiled. Pete, Mickey, and Jack all laughed.

"None taken!" Jack said. Pete walked over to Rose and kissed her forehead.

"See you in little bit Rose-Bud!" He whispered. Rose hugged him.

"See ya, Dad." she told him. Pete was holding Tony. He leaned down and hugged Rose, too. "Oh! I'll see you later too Tony!"

Mickey and Jack both hugged Rose too before all three men left with little Tony. Jackie and The Doctor each took one of Rose's hand, standing on either side of the bed. A few nurses came in and Martha scrubbed up.

"You alright Sweetheart?" Jackie asked. Rose nodded.

"Just nervous," she said. She looked up at The Doctor and squeezed his hand as she screamed. Martha looked over quickly.

"Another contraction!" Martha told the nurses. They all quickly raced around the room getting ready. The Doctor leaned down and whispered into Rose's ear.

"I love you! You're gonna be brilliant! You always are!" She looked up at him and smiled as best as she could through the pain of yet another contraction.

"Martha! The contractions! It's time!" Jackie yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm coming Jackie!" Martha ran over and took her seat at the foot of the bed. "Alright Rose, you ready?" Rose nodded and squeezed both The Doctor and Jackie's hands. "Push!" Martha yelled. Rose pushed. She pushed with all her might. "Again Rose! Her head's almost out! One more should do it!" Martha told her. Rose pushed again and tightened her grip on her supporters' hands.

"You can do this Sweetheart!" Jackie told her.

"Push one more time Rose!" Martha yelled yet again. Rose pushed one last time with every ounce of strength she had. "There we are!" Martha laughed with joy as the sound of the baby's cries filled the air . Rose looked up at The Doctor. He was beaming. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Like I said, brilliant!" Rose was too tired. She was drifting off to sleep. The Time Lord half of the baby had completely drained her. She closed her eyes and barely heard the baby stop crying and cough before the silence fell. Martha gasped.

"No, no, no! Nurse! I need the airbag!" She instructed.

The Doctor and Jackie looked at each, both panicked.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: SEVERAL REVIEWS = FAST UPDATE!  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: I got some reviews about my biologic processes possibly being wrong...I'm sorry if they are! I've never had a baby and I've never been there when one was born! I didn't think the way I wrote it would be a problem but if it was I'm extremely sorry! But I do feel like I must point out that this is an ALIEN birth so unless someone has been there for a Half Human/Half Time Lord baby being born...then we don't really know how it would happen, do we? Sorry...now that that's out of the way...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 28**

"Martha, what's going on?" The Doctor screamed as he ran around the bed. Martha was holding the baby, trying to use the airbag to pump air into her lungs. The baby was too still. "No," The Doctor whispered. "She's sleeping, right? She can't be…Martha why isn't she breathing?" The Doctor was practically in tears as Jackie came running over too.

"She's not breathing? Martha! No! She has to be alive!" Jackie screamed. She collapsed to her knees, her face in her hands. Martha looked up at The Doctor, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she whispered. "There's nothing I can do." The Doctor nodded, silent tears of his own falling. Rose was asleep. That meant he could deal with other things for now. He slowly walked over to where Jackie was on the floor. He helped her to her feet and hugged her tight for a minute before leading her to the door. They stepped outside together. Pete ran to her side and held her close.

"What happened? Is Rose alright?" He asked.

"She's fine. Sleeping for now. The baby didn't make it," The Doctor explained quietly. He left Jackie with the others and went back into the room where Martha was still sitting holding The Doctor's daughter. He could see Martha was crying. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If only I'd," Martha started. The Doctor interrupted her quickly.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this! It's not your fault! The baby's genetics are to blame. If anyone's, it would be my fault for being Time Lord," he said quietly. Martha looked at him sternly.

"It's not your fault! You can't help your genetics anymore than the baby or Rose can!" She practically yelled. He shushed her and glanced at Rose. He wasn't ready for her to wake up yet. Martha nodded, "What do you want me to do with the baby?" She asked, looking down. The Doctor couldn't manage to look at the baby in Martha's arms.

"Just, I don't know, not in here, anywhere but here," he whispered. Martha nodded and looked to the only nurse left in the room.

"Bring me one of the baby bed's and something to cover it with," she instructed. The nurse nodded and left the room. "How are we ever going to tell her?" Martha asked The Doctor, looking at Rose asleep in the bed.

"I'll tell her," he said. "I just don't know how." The nurse came back in. Martha laid the baby in the bed and covered it with the blanket. They wheeled it out of the room and The Doctor sat on the bed beside Rose. She slept for nearly an hour before finally waking up. She smiled at The Doctor.

"Where is she?" Rose asked. She assumed either Jackie had the baby or maybe she was asleep in the nursery. The Doctor's face terrified her. "What's wrong?" she panicked. She'd seen his face like this only once before.

"Rose," The Doctor took a deep breath. "She didn't make. Her half Time Lord, half human genetics were too much for her little body. She wasn't breathing." Rose looked away from The Doctor and stared into space.

"But I heard her crying," Rose whispered as the shock settled in.

"She stopped breathing. I'm sorry Rose," The Doctor said as he gently touched her cheek.

"I wanna hold her," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. The Doctor looked at her shocked.

"What?" He asked. Rose looked at The Doctor, a fierceness in her eyes he hadn't seen since, well, ever!

"I want. To hold. The baby." She said clearly. The Doctor nodded and went to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out.

"Martha, Rose wants the baby," he said. Martha looked at him, dumbfounded, then nodded and ran off down the hall. She came back seconds later, wheeling the little, covered bed. They brought it into the room and Martha left.

"Give her to me!" Rose said. The Doctor swallowed back tears as he pulled the tiny body out of the bed. He looked carefully at the baby's face. She was beautiful! Chubby cheeks, soft tuffs of brown hair standing up. He was crying by the time he placed her in Rose's arms. Rose cradled the baby gently. "Oh, Jacqueline Toni, you've got your father's hair," Rose cooed as she steadily broke down. The tears fell from her cheeks and hit little Jackie's face. Rose quickly wiped them away from the baby's face. She held the baby as tight as she could as she wept. The Doctor pulled her close to his side and cried with her.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: REVIEWS!  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Rose sat in the rocking chair in the dark nursery. She had the lights off as she rocked gently - back and forth, back and forth. It was the day after they had lost the baby. The service was minutes away. She didn't want to go. She looked around the room as scenes of what could have been filled her mind.

Rose saw herself putting little Jackie in the crib and tucking her in; The Doctor leaned over her shoulder, humming an old Gallifreyan lullaby. She saw them taking care of late night feedings and diaper changes.

"Are you ready, Rose?" The Doctor asked as he stuck his head in the room. Rose blinked and turned to face him.

"No," she whispered. He stepped inside and held his hand out for hers.

"Me neither," he told her. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. He held her for a moment.

"Why us?" Rose cried. "We're good people! We've saved dozens of planets countless times! What's so against us having a baby?" The Doctor rubbed her back gently.

"I don't know, Rose," he whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get this over with," Rose said as she pulled back from The Doctor. He nodded and took her hand leading out her out of the TARDIS. Jackie, Pete, Tony, Martha, Mickey, Jack, and even Gwen were waiting. They all walked quietly through the cemetery. They stopped at the fresh grave. Jacqueline was buried between John Peter and Rose's father.

They stood around it as the priest that had married Rose and The Doctor said some things no one really listened to. He finished and one by one everyone laid a single rose on the grave. The Doctor and Rose were the last to lay down their roses. The others all walked away to give Rose and The Doctor their moment.

"No more?" Rose asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Doctor reached up and wiped them away.

"No more," he said shaking his head. Rose nodded and looked down at the sad little tombstones. The Doctor took a deep breath. "Maybe you should stay," Rose looked at him quickly.

"No," she said. The Doctor looked at her. He wasn't surprised. He knew his arguments were futile.

"But I can't," he stopped. Rose's face changed from sad and understanding to intense anger and fear.

"No!" she said through her teeth. The Doctor looked away. Rose took a deep breath before reaching up and placing her hand against his cheek. His face softened when he turned into her palm and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," he told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to himself and held her for a minute. Rose finally pulled back.

"Come on, let's go make sure the others are alright," she said as she pulled him towards the group gathered beside the TARDIS. He didn't budge.

"Just give me a minute," he said, looking at her. She nodded and walked towards the group. The Doctor knelt down. "Yet another Time Lord life lost." He didn't hear someone come up beside him. Next thing he knew, Jackie was knelt down next to him, her arm linked with his.

"You alright, Doctor?" she asked.

"Not really," he said with a half laugh. Jackie nodded.

"Me neither," she whispered. The Doctor took his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What did Rose say?" She asked.

"She said no," The Doctor told her.

"Figures!" Jackie laughed. Much to Jackie's surprise, The Doctor kissed the top of her head. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Well," The Doctor coughed. "I've never told you just how much you mean to me and I just thought I should." Jackie looked at him, a slight smile on her face.

"I love you too Doctor," she laughed. The look on his face was one of mock disgust. "Let's just not tell the others we can actually stand each other, ok?" The Doctor laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good!" He said as he pulled her up to her feet. They walked away to join the rest of the group.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: You must review now...yes, yes you must... :D  
**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Rose was sitting in the TARDIS. It had been nearly a month since they had lost the baby. The Doctor barely touched Rose anymore. He didn't even kiss her, afraid it would lead to other things. He couldn't have her pregnant again.

"So, where to?" The Doctor asked. Rose shrugged.

"I don't care," she said. She really didn't. She just wanted to get away for a while; maybe feel less useless and fragile. The Doctor thought for a moment then just started hitting random buttons. "Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Don't know! I'm just going to let the TARDIS decide," he told her. The TARDIS rocked back and forth and threw both of them onto the floor. "You alright, Rose?" he asked. She sat up and looked at him.

"Yea. You?" She asked.

"Always!" The Doctor said as he jumped to his feet and ran to Rose. He pulled her up quickly and they ran to the door together. "Let's see where we are!" The Doctor flung the door open. They stepped out.

It seemed to be a lab of some sort. Not the exciting alien planet surface Rose was hoping for but it worked. She turned to The Doctor.

"So, where exactly are we?" She asked.

"No idea!" He said as he picked up a random beaker and sniffed it. He nearly dropped it when the lab door opened and a short, stout man walked in. Rose's eyes widened. He was blue! The last time she'd seen blue people was, well, the first time she'd ever really seen aliens period: Platform One! The man screamed in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked as he picked up a scalpel. The Doctor stepped in front of Rose and pulled out the psychic paper. He held up his hands in surrender.

"It's alright! We're just with the Department of Scientific Discoveries from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius," he said as he handed the man the paper. The blue man looked it over then smiled at them.

"Wonderful! What perfect timing!" The blue man explained as he handed The Doctor back the paper. The man hit a button on the wall and a voice came over.

"Research Center Alpha. What is it, Chelor?" The voice asked. Rose leaned over to The Doctor.

"Figured out where we are yet?" She whispered. He looked at her and shook his head. The blue man spoke into the air to the voice.

"I've got officials from the Department of Scientific Discoveries from Raxa, uh, Raxafali…" The blue man turned to The Doctor.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor and Rose said in unison.

"Right, what they said. So could you send down a representative?" The blue man asked. There was a pause before the voice answered.

"We'll send someone," they said before there was a sharp click. The blue man turned back to Rose and The Doctor.

"I'm Chelor! Director of genetics research here at Alpha Base One," Chelor announced proudly as he stuck his hand out. The Doctor grabbed it and shook it, a big smile on his face.

"I'm The Doctor and this my wife Rose," The Doctor said as he pointed her out.

"Nice to meet you both!" Chelor said as he shook Rose's hand too. The Doctor looked around.

"So, director of genetics research? Got any big scientific discoveries?" He asked, his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heals.

"Oh do I ever!" Chelor smiled. He waved them around a corner to a giant machine. "Ta-da!"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said with a smile. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a genetic re-writer," Chelor said. "It can completely re-design your genes and change anything from your hair color or the size of your nose to what species you are!"

Rose's eyes widen. The Doctor looked at her and winked.

"I could be ginger!" He laughed. Rose smiled back at him, barely hearing what he had said.** "Change species?**" Rose thought to herself.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Four more chapters? What? Reviews!  
**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"How's it work?" The Doctor asked, interested. He pulled out his brainy specs and slipped them onto his face. Rose stared in amazement. Chelor went on to explain how his genetic re-writer worked.

"See, all you need is a little bit of DNA from whatever you want to become. I take that sample, scan it, then bombard your body with radiation," he told The Doctor.

"Sounds dangerous," Rose mused, touching the machine lightly.

"Not really. I monitor the radiation levels carefully," he said.

"How long does it take?" She asked. The Doctor looked around, oblivious to Rose's sudden interest in the strange machine.

"Oh it's extremely quick! A matter of minutes," Chelor said proudly. Rose nodded absentmindedly. The door opened drawing all their attention.

"Alright, where are these officials of yours?" A blue woman asked as she walked in. The Doctor ran over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm The Doctor and that's my wife, Rose," he said pointing out Rose again. Rose simply waved from where she was.

"Bel'an," the blue woman introduced herself. "If you would come with me, I can show you some of our more prominent discoveries."

"Alright! Rose, you coming?" The Doctor looked back and asked. Rose cut her eyes quickly at the genetic re-writer, then back at The Doctor.

"Nah, I'll just stay here with Chelor," she said as nonchalantly as she could. The Doctor nodded then followed Bel'an out of the lab. Rose ran to the door and locked it after they left, then turned to Chelor. "I don't have much time! I need you to re-write my genes!" She said as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What?" He asked. "It's never been tested on a humanoid creature!"

"I don't care! I want to be a Time Lord! Like my husband, The Doctor!" She said, tears in her eyes. Chelor looked at Rose for a moment. Something in her eyes convinced him.

"I need some of his DNA though," Chelor used his last argument against Rose. She'd already considered this though.

"I was pregnant almost a month ago with his baby. Could some of the baby's genes still be present?" Rose asked, speaking almost too quickly.

"It's possible," Chelor said, considering her proposition.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I've got to do this before he comes back!" Rose said. Chelor sighed and walked Rose quickly to the machine. He strapped her down to the table and stepped behind his control panel. A red beam scanned Rose's stomach.

"There's just enough residual DNA from the baby to extract the Time Lord gene and replicate it," Chelor told Rose. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't guarantee this isn't going to hurt." Rose took a deep breath as he flipped the switch.

**

* * *

**"So as you can see Doctor, we've made several advances in the last decade," Bel'an explained. As the two walked down the hall, examining different machines and devices as they went, the power flickered.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"Probably Chelor powering up his genetic re-writer. It always drains our power resources," Bel'an rolled her eyes. The Doctor stopped and pulled is specs off, returning them to his coat pocket.

"Why would he be powering it up?" He asked petrified. Surely he was overreacting. There was no way she'd actually decided to-

"I'm sure he's showing your wife how it works or something," Bel'an said. The Doctor didn't even hesitate. He turned on his heels and ran for the door. It was locked. He began to pound on it.

"Rose! Rose, let me in!" The Doctor screamed in panic. He could hear Rose screaming in pain.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Three more chapters! Please review now!  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Rose! Open this door right now!" The Doctor yelled. He could hear the machine whirring in the lab.

"Ignore him!" Rose screamed in pain. It was hurting more than she could have imagined. It felt as if someone had reached inside her and was twisting every bone, every muscle, every cell in her body.

"Rose! What will your mother say?" The Doctor yelled again. He tried the door one more time then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened it. He burst into the room and ran over to the control panel. "Shut it off!" The Doctor screamed. Chelor looked from The Doctor to Rose and back again. Rose continued to scream in pain. The Doctor shoved Chelor out of the way and short circuited the control panel with the screwdriver. It shut down. The Doctor ran to Rose's side and released the straps around her arms, legs, and waist. He cradled her in his arms.

"Stop it!" She screamed, crying. "I have to do this!" Chelor and Bel'an looked at each other, then left the lab. The Doctor set Rose down and grabbed her shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and held his breath as he listened for her heartbeat. It was racing but there was one lone beat. He sighed with relief.

"I just wanted you to be able to touch me again!" She screamed at him. He looked at her, heartbroken. "The most you've touched me since we lost Jackie is to hold my hand! You haven't even kissed me!"

"I can't Rose," he said softly.

"Why the hell not?" She screamed back. She had let all this build up for far too long. It was all coming out now! "I'll tell you why! It's because I'm some daft, fragile human that can die! But if I were like you, if I were a Time Lord, we really could spend forever together!"

"I won't let you change the very essence of who you are Rose! I love you for everything you are! I love you because you are human!" He tried to convince her. Rose shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I don't think you really can love me like you loved her."

"Who?" The Doctor asked, more confused than before.

"Lilith!" Rose yelled. "How can I ever compete for your hearts with someone who had them for 400 years!"

"Rose! That was nearly 500 years ago! You're my wife now!" The Doctor said as he took her hands in his. Rose pulled away from him.

"You don't act like it," she whispered. "Just, just take me home." Rose reached up and dried her eyes.

"Right, we can finish this in the TARDIS," he said. Rose laughed bitterly.

"No! I want to go _**home**_!" She emphasized. The Doctor felt both his hearts shatter into a million pieces.

"You mean-" he started but couldn't finish.

"I mean London, England with my parents and little brother!" She yelled. He stood shocked for a moment then nodded and walked silently back to the TARDIS. Rose followed and went straight to her room and packed a couple bags. The Doctor came to her door.

"We're here," he said quietly. Rose grabbed her bags and headed straight for the door. She stepped outside and The Doctor followed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. She looked at him coldly.

"All those times you tried to get rid of me, now you don't want me to go?" She asked bitingly. That was it!

"Fine!" He yelled as he turned back to the TARDIS door. "If this is how you want it all to end, who am I to try and stop you?" He stepped inside. Rose was taken aback. She'd never seen him so mad. Well, not at her at least. He slammed the TARDIS door and she dropped her bags, realizing what she had done. She heard the engines begin to roar.

"NO!" She screamed as she started to beat at the dematerializing TARDIS door. "Doctor! Stop! Come back! Please! Don't leave me again! I love you! Doctor!" She screamed and beat wildly at nothing. The TARDIS was gone. She gasped loudly and clutched at her chest. A horrific pain shot across it. It was almost as if someone had literally ripped her heart out.

The Doctor stood at the console and listened to Rose's cries.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself as he ran to the other side of the console and threw the TARDIS in reverse. Sparks flew and the whole thing rocked violently then shut down. It was completely still. The lights were off and there wasn't a sound to be heard. "No! Don't you do this to me!" He ran to the doors and threw them open. He was floating freely in space. "Rose!" He screamed out the door.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Two more chapters...it's almost over *tear* Now, you press the little review button!  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Rose was sitting on the park bench; the same park The Doctor had left her at. She looked at her watch then stood up with a sigh. He wasn't coming back tonight - again. She began to walk away pushing a stroller with her.

**In the TARDIS…**

The Doctor closed the door and ran back to the console. "You can't do this! I've got to get to Rose!" He screamed. He opened the panel in the floor and crawled under searching for the problem. He rummaged through the space sonicing different bits of the TARDIS as he went. Finally, he heard the engines start back up. He climbed back onto the main floor and redirected the TARDIS back to earth.

**With Rose…**

Rose hadn't taken two steps when she heard the most beautiful sound in the whole universe. She turned to face the materializing machine she had once called home. The door opened as soon as the TARDIS was completely visible and The Doctor stepped out quickly. He saw Rose standing there, the most surprised and otherwise inexplicable look on her face. There was something different about her. She ran to his arms and he held her as close as he could.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered in her ear. "Can you ever forgive me?" Rose looked at him shocked.

"No!" She almost yelled. He looked down at her hurt. Her face softened. "Because this was all my fault." He smiled at her and hugged her again. They held each other for what seemed like forever before the sound of crying forced Rose to pull away from The Doctor's arms. "I almost forgot!" She laughed as she ran to the waiting stroller. She pulled a small bundle out and carried it over to The Doctor. He watched as his hearts sank. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet Lily!" Rose said as she showed him the small pink bundle. She was holding a baby girl; only a few months old from the looks of it. She had big brown eyes and small tufts of ginger hair sticking up. He looked at Rose stunned.

"Rose, how long was I gone?" He asked. She looked at him confused. How could he not know?

"A whole year," she said sadly. "To the date actually." The Doctor nearly fell backwards. "How long was it for you?" Rose asked, curious now.

"About five minutes!" He laughed bitterly as he kicked the TARDIS then grabbed his foot. That wasn't the brightest idea! He placed a hand against the TARDIS and leaned over, thinking. "How could you have missed by a whole year?" He mused, mostly to himself. Rose wasn't concerned with that.

"Doctor, don't you want to hold her?" She asked. He looked at her confused, then stepped forward. Rose gingerly placed the tiny baby into his arms. "She's just about three months old."

"But who's her father?" The Doctor asked, sadly. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

"Don't be stupid! She's yours!" Rose laughed. The Doctor looked at Rose concerned. Was she loosing her mind?

"Rose, you said she was almost three months old and that it's been a year, twelve months, since I left you here. That means you conceived right after I left. And it couldn't have been right before. You pointed that out in the lab!" Rose sighed and sat down on the bench. The Doctor followed suit, gently rocking the little girl.

"Doctor there hasn't been anyone since you left. I promise!" She told him.

"Then how did you end up pregnant?" He asked, only getting more confused.

"My theory?" Rose looked at The Doctor who was studying the baby's features. "I was sick after you left. We thought it was just depression. But it lasted weeks, so Mum took me to see Martha. And she told me I was pregnant." Rose checked to make sure The Doctor was following. He nodded, telling her to continue. "When I tried to use the genetic re-writer there was enough of little Jackie's DNA left to try and change me. I think the radiation was just enough to trigger a regeneration of the baby's genetic material in my womb." She left out half the story but decided now wasn't the best time to give him _**ALL**_ her news. The Doctor looked at Rose. It actually made sense in some strange way.

"That's brilliant! How did you ever come up with that?" he asked. Rose shrugged.

"I had a year to think about it," she smiled. The Doctor looked back down at the baby.

"What did you say her name was?" He asked her as he gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"Lily," she told him. "I wanted to name her after your wife back on Gallifrey." He looked at her, a smile spreading across his face.

"My Rose and my little Lily!" He beamed as he pulled Rose into a passionate kiss. When he pulled back he looked at her worried again. "And you're both healthy?" He asked. Rose smiled.

"We're both absolutely perfect!" she said. The Doctor laughed as he kissed Lily's forehead.

"And she's ginger! As if it couldn't be more perfect! You ready to get back to the TARDIS?" He asked.

"Actually," Rose looked down. "Mum has a word or two she wants to share with you."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER! REVIEW NOW PLEASE!  
**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: This is it...the end...the final chapter...where ALL is revealed! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34**

The Doctor walked hand-in-hand with Rose back to the Powell Estate, pushing a sleeping Lily in her stroller. He was dreading his coming visit with Jackie. She'd probably knock him senseless! They reached the door, Rose pulled it open, and ran in.

"Mum! Dad! He's back! He came back!" She yelled as she ran to the living room. Jackie and Pete jumped up and Rose hugged her mother. "I told you he'd come back! I told you Mum!" Rose was crying now. She turned and hugged Pete. Jackie stared down The Doctor who was holding her grand-daughter.

"Outside! Now!" Jackie yelled at The Doctor. They all stood silent for a moment. The Doctor handed Lily off to Rose and followed Jackie out the front door. She turned to face him, the most stern look in her eyes. He braced himself, ready for the slap. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked. The Doctor stood stock-still thinking this was a joke. Jackie pulled back and looked at him. "Well? Where've you been?"

"In the TARDIS. It sorta died right after I left. It was only five minutes for me," He said sadly. "I missed a whole year of Rose's life though." The Doctor said as he leaned against the railing.

"It wasn't easy for her, you know," Jackie leaned beside him. "I thought I was going to lose her simply to the depression of loosing you again. She tried calling the TARDIS but it never picked up. Even had Martha call and the same thing. She didn't eat for the longest. Not much at least. Once she found out she was pregnant though, it was like she'd found a new reason for living. I begged her not to have it. We all did! I knew she couldn't handle loosing a third child on top of loosing you." Jackie laughed. "But you know Rose! Stubborn as ever!"

"Yea, I wonder where she got that from," The Doctor said with a laugh. Jackie slapped his arm.

"Alright, let's get back to your wife and my gran-baby!" Jackie took a step toward the door. The Doctor stepped after her then she stopped. She turned back to him and slapped him across the face.

"Oi! What was that for?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his face.

"I can't have them thinking I went easy on you!" She said with a smile as she walked back inside. The Doctor mumbled under his breath as he followed her. Rose was sitting on the couch beside Pete, feeding Lily.

"Now are you ready to go back to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. Rose grinned up at him. She stood up, handed Lily off to him, and ran to her room. She came back out carrying every bag she had taken with her and a few more for Lily. They all laughed.

"NOW I'm ready to go!" Rose hugged her mother, father, and little brother. She traded The Doctor her bags for the baby and the three left. They walked back to the TARDIS quietly but happily. Once inside, The Doctor put Rose's bags in their bedroom, then unlocked the nursery. They took Lily in and laid her in the crib. The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and the two watched their baby sleeping. Eventually, they walked out hand-in-hand to their bedroom across the hall. Rose collapsed onto the bed and The Doctor laid down beside her, propped himself up on his elbow, and looked down at her.

"So why were you at the park tonight?" The Doctor asked. Rose rolled onto her side and propped up on her elbow too.

"Well," Rose reached over and took The Doctor's other hand. "I actually went out there every night."

"Every night? For a year?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"I never knew when you were gonna show up, so I made sure I was there," Rose explained. "I only missed two nights. One when Mum said I was too sick and then the night I had Lily." The Doctor couldn't believe it. She had waited. She always waited. But she wouldn't have to wait anymore.

"I'm sorry I made you wait all that time!" He whispered. Rose leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It was worth the wait!" She told him. The Doctor smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Rose returned the kiss then stopped. "Doctor," she said. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. She looked worried.

"What is it?" He asked. Rose closed her eyes.

"There's something else I need to tell you," she said. The Doctor stared down at her expectantly. Instead of speaking, Rose reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his stethoscope. His eyes widened. She placed the pieces into his ears and watched his face carefully. With slow cautiousness, she gently placed the bell to her chest. The Doctor gasped slightly. Her heart rate was rapid but that's not what she was showing him and he knew it. _**Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da.**_ Four rapid beats. Two hearts. "It happened right after you left. Martha's the only other one that knows. Never told Mum. She'd kill us both," Rose laughed lightly. The Doctor stared down at her. "Please say something," she begged him.

"Your - your Time Lord, now?" He asked her. Rose nodded.

"Two hearts; two livers; I grew two more ribs which bloody hurt the most surprisingly! My senses are amazing now and I think I can probably keep up with you when you get on one of your rants!" Rose said.

"Your Time Lord?" He asked her again. The Doctor sat up on the bed. Rose sat up too and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Is that alright?" She asked him. He blinked and looked at her quickly.

"Alright? It's - well, it's - fantastic!" He says with a grin. Rose smiles widely and pulls The Doctor into a passionate kiss as they fall backwards. "I love you," he whispers against her cheek.

"I love you too," Rose laughs as The Doctor kisses her again. He smiled into the kiss. He'd been alone for so long. All those bright and shining companions either dying or leaving or forgetting. But the most faithful had returned. She'd returned and she'd shown him love like he'd never known. And now he'd never have to be alone again. Now, they could be together _**forever**_.

**THE END!**

**A/N: That's it! It's over! I'm sorry this story was as long as it was…I just had so many ideas and they all needed to be put in…a couple didn't even make it cause I knew it was too long! I think I answered all the questions I needed to, but if you have any at all about anything let me know and I'll either answer it in a message or an epilogue if I can. Thanks to all those who supported both these stories! Your reviews kept me writing! Stay tuned for more stories! REVIEWS!**


End file.
